Recoiling Emotions
by Dipifica Writer
Summary: Emotions flair up as the twins experience middle school in Gravity falls for the first time. They will meet old friends, new friends, new enemies, and new adventures. This is a sequel to my first story Rising Intentions, so please read that first before reading this story. If you have already, then enjoy the sequel with some smile dip. :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome to my new story "Recoiling Emotions". This story is a sequel to my first story "Rising Intentions", if you haven't read it yet I suggest you do. Otherwise, you will not know who the other characters will be…Anyways, enough of my drabbling and enjoy the chapter. WARNING CHAPTER CONTAINS: Language.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Good and bad surprises**

Today was the day, the day the twins begin school here in Gravity falls. Both twins groaned because they didn't want to go to school, let alone get out of bed. That is until their mother Karen got them up.

"Get up you two, it's time for school." Karen shouted in both doors of the twins' rooms.

"I don't wanna." Both twins said simultaneously from both of their rooms.

Karen chuckled from this but she knew her kids had to get up for school, so she did the one trick she always did to get her children up from bed. She cooked their favorite breakfast that left a strong smell in the whole house.

"Kids come and get your mixed berry waffles!" Karen yelled from the kitchen after making the twin's breakfast. Just like lightning, both kids came down from their rooms fully clothed and ready for school but more importantly to them, they were ready for their breakfast. The kids ate multiple helpings of waffles and their mother continued to chuckle. Soon after, the kids got their book bags and gave their mom a hug and kiss as they both walked out the door towards the bus stop.

When the twins got to the bus stop, they spotted someone they never thought of seeing.

"Wendy!" Both twins shouted as they ran to the bus stop.

"Sup dorks." Wendy greeted with a smile.

"What are you doing here at the middle school bus stop?" Dipper asked.

"This bus stop is for all grades in this area of town, not just middle school. My dad told me I can't drive his car to school, so I have to take the bus." Wendy said.

"Oh ok. So who else is going to be here?" Mabel asked.

"Well besides me, there is Nate and Thomson but everyone else are in different parts of town. I'm just glad not to be riding in the same bus as Robbie. Sometimes he gets really annoying with him picking on other teens, I guess he just likes being a bully. I just wish he would grow up sometimes, it's not cool." Wendy said.

"Well hopefully he will." Dipper said.

"By the way Dipper, I hear you have a new girlfriend." Wendy teased as she elbows the young preteen.

"Yeah, you kinda met her earlier this week but I never introduced her to you. Her and I have been together for a couple of months now, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Dipper said.

"No sweat kid. I kinda knew once you stopped hanging around me more often." Wendy said with a smile.

"Yo Wendy." Nate shouted as he walked up with Thomson.

"Sup guys." Wendy said.

As the teenagers were talking about stuff Dipper noticed Mabel was more quiet than usual.

"You ok Mabs?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah…Just, you know nervous I guess." Mabel said.

"Yeah me too but look on the bright side, at least we know some people in the middle school. Like your friends Candy and Grenda, also Pacifica is going to be their too." Dipper said.

"You're right broseph." Mabel said with a smile.

"Plus, you never know. You might meet your soulmate in school." Dipper said.

"I hope so Dipper. After seeing Michael leaving, my heart was broken for a while. Still is in a way but I know I will find someone eventually. After all I'm irresistible." Mabel said as she waved her sweater sleeves in the air and both twins laughed.

Then the bus came and everyone got on. After the bus picked up a dozen other kids, which the twins never seen before, the bus came to the high school. Wendy, Nate, and Thomson got out of their seats.

"Have a great day at middle school squirts." Wendy said as she gave the twins a wink and walked off the bus with her friends. Mabel and Dipper, along with the other middle schoolers, stayed on the bus as it made its way to the middle school.

When the bus arrived, the twins saw Pacifica right away. They got off the bus and ran up to her before they lost sight of her.

"Hey Pacifica." Dipper said with enthusiasm.

"Hey Dipper." Pacifica said as she hugged him, which everyone around them began to whisper to each other with gossip.

"Hey Mabel, how are you doing?" Pacifica said as she broke from the hug with Dipper.

"Hey Paz, I'm doin alright." Mabel said.

"Good because I have a surprise for you." Pacifica said leaving a confused Mabel but Dipper knew what it was. Dipper was promised by Pacifica something for Mabel and Dipper knew that Mabel deserved what was going to happen.

As Pacifica held Dipper's hand, she led the two twins around a few corners of the middle school, Dipper and Mabel took in the sites.

"This is a nice school, huh Dip?" Mabel said.

"Sure is, our old school back in California wasn't as open as this one was." Dipper said as the three kept walking outside seeing multiple buildings that consisted of different class rooms in each building.

The three stopped and Mabel was in shock in what she saw, so shocked that tears slowly watered her eyes.

"MICHAEL!" Mabel screamed as she ran into his arms, everyone saw this and gossiped but Mabel nor Michael cared. They both were in each other's arms, feeling so happy and in love.

"Nice to see you too Mabel. Hahahaha." Michael said as he held onto a softly crying Mabel.

"I. Never. Thought. I. Would. See. You. Again." Mabel said in between breaths of crying as she clung onto Michael's shirt.

"Me neither but since that you are going to the same school as me and Sarah I'm glad I was wrong." Michael said as she held Mabel tightly.

Once Mabel calmed down she backed away slowly but not out of Michael's arms. Suddenly she clashed her lips into his, surprising everyone in the area. Michael was surprised but returned the kiss until they broke away from the sound of a couple of cameras going off. They turned and saw Dipper and Pacifica holding up cameras as both of them shouted at the same time.

"Scrap book opportunity."

Michael, Mabel, Dipper, and Pacifica all laughed. Once they all calmed down Mabel walked over to Pacifica and gave her a warm hug.

"Thank you." Mabel whispered in Pacifica's ear as Mabel continued to tear with joy as she held Pacifica.

Then she broke the hug and hugged Dipper.

"Wh-What is this for?" Dipper asked.

"Just hugging my dummy brother, whom he and his girlfriend gave me the best surprise of my life." Mabel said.

Suddenly the gang all heard the bell for the 15 minute warning before class.

"Well we all should get to class." Pacifica said.

"Yeah I think my first class is with you Pacifica." Dipper said as he pulled out his schedule.

"Yep it is, I'll show you the way. Bye guys." Pacifica said as she and Dipper walked away waving.

"See you all later." Mabel said as she walked in a different direction with Michael.

Dipper and Pacifica's first class is English, both of them are great in this subject. Mabel had her own first class, which was Math. Michael wasn't in Mabel's first class but his was close to Mabel's in the same building, so it worked out with both of them. Mabel hated Math but she wasn't too terrible at it, Michael's class was Music, which was down the hall of the building.

 **English class room for the 8** **th** **grade…**

Pacifica knew this teacher, Mr. Han, he was a nice teacher but not a push-over. He believed in hard work and determination but always finds time to listen to his students, when they needed help with something.

Dipper sat next to Pacifica in the third row of the class. People all around Dipper and Pacifica started gossiping and whispering.

"Um…Pacifica why is everyone whispering and gossiping? I noticed ever since Mabel and I got off the bus." Dipper whispered to Pacifica.

"Don't worry about it Dip, it's nothing really. It's just when I was still rich, I was hugely popular in school along with my cousins because our name was Northwest. Everyone and anyone knew that we were part of the Northwest family that controls this town. However, once word got out that my father was arrested after my mother separated from him, people started talking saying the Northwest name is falling apart." Pacifica explained.

"I see…but why is everyone looking at me and Mabel?" Dipper asked.

"Well no one really knows you two and no one ever expected that you both would get with two Northwests. Everyone sees us for the most popular kids in school but now that's probably going to change now…N-no offence." Pacifica said.

"Oh. It's ok Pacifica, I'm sorry about your popularity dropping though." Dipper said.

"It's nothing really. I'm done being the most popular girl in school. However, since my father is arrested my uncle is now head of the family. So Michael and Sarah will probably get more attention now more than ever." Pacifica said.

Suddenly everyone heard Mr. Han's voice, as he entered the room.

"Good morning everyone. Most of you know me but just in case, my name is Mr. Han." The tall dark haired tan man said.

"Today I would like to introduce our newest student this year. Please stand up and give your name young man." Mr. Han said.

Dipper slowly and nervously got up and made his presence known.

"H-Hi. I'm Dipper Pines." Dipper said as he looked around nervously.

"Thank you Dipper, you may now take your seat." Mr. Han said.

Dipper sat down with a sigh of relief. Pacifica took his hand while Mr. Han was busy writing something down on the chalkboard.

"You're alright silly." Pacifica whispered.

"Yeah." Dipper whispered back as he gave a smile.

Both broke hands once Mr. Han turned around. After Mr. Han took attendance, he then announced the class's first project.

"Today I'm going to partner everyone up today for your first project. This project is for you to write down a 2,000 word essay about what you both did on summer vacation." Mr. Han said.

Dipper gulped from hearing this, mainly because all he usually did that summer was mysteries. If he wrote any of that down everyone would laugh at him and he would probably get an F. So he decided he would only put down the 'normal' stuff he did, like the dates he went on with Pacifica. It would probably be embarrassing to write about all of that but he would rather be embarrassed and get an A, instead of getting and F because of his unbelievable adventures with the paranormal of Gravity falls.

"Firstly everyone will be partnered up by my arrangements." Mr. Han said which everyone groaned.

"I know this seems a little unfair, however, I want everyone to explore everyone else's summer vacations instead of being in the comfort zone of your friends." Mr. Han continued.

Everyone in the class got arranged based on Mr. Han's organization. Dipper unfortunaly, didn't get to be partnered with Pacifica. He got partnered up with some girl named Jessica Miller. She had black hair, braces like his sister, and glasses. Dipper sat and talked with her during class as they started to write down their summer vacations.

"I'm Jessica but you probably already knew that. Y-you can call me Jess." Jessica said nervously as she blushed a little.

"Hey. So what did you do this summer?" Dipper asked with a normal smile, which Jessica was melting over all the same.

"I…I tend to…um…read a lot." Jessica said nervously as she was beginning to have a crush on the new boy in school.

She heard rumors about Dipper and Pacifica being together, however, she chose not to believe in them. Mainly because she didn't believe someone like Dipper would be with someone as popular as Pacifica Northwest. They both looked too different and didn't seem like they had anything in common.

"Oh cool. What do you read?" Dipper asked.

"Mainly mystery novels and stuff." Jessica said as she was twiddling her pencil.

"Wow me too. That's super cool." Dipper said, which was getting Jessica's heart beating faster.

Pacifica was hearing their conversation a few rows down, she wasn't paying attention to her partner's vacation story as she focused on Dipper and Jessica. Suddenly she snapped her pencil as she saw Jessica giving Dipper a small ripped up piece a paper.

Feeling her anger boiling she was screaming in her mind. _"SHE GAVE DIPPER HER NUMBER! OH THIS BITCH IS GOING TO PAY!"_

"Um excuse me, are you listening?" Pacifica partner asked.

"Oh I'm listening. I'm listening really good…" Pacifica said as she locked her unbreaking eyes on Jessica.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: One relationship reunited and another one in jeopardy. What do you think will happen between Pacifica and Jessica? Will Dipper tame his overly jealous girlfriend? Or will this be the end to their relationship? Find out next time. Please review with no flames please, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the great reviews thus far. Now onto the 2** **nd** **chapter of my chaos lol.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **The fire in her eyes matches the cold in her soul.**

Dipper was talking about his and Pacifica's summer vacation to Jessica, whom is slightly embarrassed about not believing in the rumors around school. Soon after, they started talking about the mystery novels coming out later that month. Jessica handed Dipper a ripped up piece of paper with the new title of the new mystery novel she was reading.

"Here, that's the new book I'm reading. You can check it out at the library, they have many copies." Jessica said.

"Thanks. I should introduce you to Pacifica sometime." Dipper said.

"Oh I already know her, the whole school knows Pacifica Northwest. She's the most popular girl in school with her cousins. I'm surprised she's your girlfriend, I didn't think someone like you would be with someone like her. She used to be so cold hearted and selfish…N-no offence." Jessica said.

"None takin. Pacifica isn't like what she used to be, I don't think she's going to be her old selfish self again." Dipper said.

 **Meanwhile in Pacifica's row…**

" _She is going to pay! NO ONE TAKES MY DIPPER AWAY FROM ME!"_ Pacifica thought as she grinds her pink nail-polished nails her desk, leaving deep scratch marks. She completely ignored her partner and just scribbled down her summer vacation on her paper quickly. After her partner got done with his paper he got up and walked back to his desk.

Pacifica saw Dipper ask Mr. Han if he could go to the bath room and walked out the door as soon as he got permission. Pacifica thought to herself that this was her opportunity to confront Dipper about Jessica. After 6 minutes have past, Pacifica raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Northwest?" Mr. Han asked once he saw Pacifica's hand.

"May I get some water?" Pacifica asked and Mr. Han nodded as he continued reading his book while waiting for the other students to finish up there essays.

Pacifica got up and walked out of the class room. Immediately she spots Dipper at drinking at the water fountain near the bathrooms and walked up straight to him.

"Care to explain what that was about?" Pacifica asked getting Dipper's attention at the water fountain.

"What? Me heading to the restroom? I had to go-" Dipper said.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!" Pacifica interrupt.

"What then? I'm completely confused…" Dipper said as he looked at his angry girlfriend.

"JESSICA!" Pacifica yelled feeling impatient with Dipper's cluelessness.

"My partner? What about her?" Dipper asked.

"You like her, don't you?" Pacifica hissed.

"W-What! Of course not. She's just a new friend that likes the same kind of books I like." Dipper defended.

"Please. I saw her crushing all over you and I saw her give you her number!" Pacifica accused.

"What this?" Dipper asked as he pulled out the paper from his pocket.

"Exactly. I can't believe the first day of school and you are already getting other girls numbers and cheat on me." Pacifica said with angry tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm not cheating on you Pacifica and this isn't her number." Dipper said.

"Then show it to me. I'll only believe you once I see it." Pacifica said as she crossed her arms.

Dipper handed her the paper with the title of the new mystery novel called, "Danger of the assumed romances" a romance mystery novel that was ironic in Pacifica's case because she was assuming that there was a thing between Dipper and Jessica. After reading this she looked up with teary eyes to Dipper's face who was smiling.

"You really need to calm your jealousy down Paz, I swear I'm gonna have to forewarn every girl in the school that you are my girlfriend if that's how you act around girls that talk with me. Hahahaha." Dipper laughed but soon was hugged by a crying Pacifica. Luckily there was no one in the hallway to see or hear them.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't trust you Dipper." Pacifica said into his shirt as she continued to cry.

"It's alright Pacifica. I'm not going anywhere, you can't get rid of me that easily." Dipper said as he held her.

As they walked back to the classroom, the teacher didn't noticed them from his reading. Pacifica held Dipper's arm as she and him walked in the classroom. Jessica saw this but then saw a harsh look on Pacifica's face that said, MINE!

 **Meanwhile in the Math classroom for the 8** **th** **grade…**

The teacher was using the restroom while the students were working on algebra worksheets. Mabel was struggling with her math but someone came by and sat next to her.

"Hi I'm Kayla Miller, I see you are having some problems with the math." Kayla said.

Kayla Miller was a black haired cheerleader, who is always helpful but likes to gossip a lot.

"Yeah… I'm not that good with algebra, my brother Dipper is usually the better twin with all this stuff. I'm Mabel by the way." Mabel said.

"Nice to meet you Mabel and I can relate, my sister Jess is smarter than I am at this stuff but she's not in this class." Kayla said.

"I always wanted a sister but my brother's girlfriend is kind of like a sister to me." Mabel said.

"Oh…who's your brother's girlfriend?" Kayla asked.

"Oh it's Pacifica Northwest." Mabel said, then suddenly Kayla and a few other students, who were eavesdropping, got really quiet at the name.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Mabel asked slightly nervous.

"Y-Your brother's g-girlfriend is P-Pacifica Northwest!?" Kayla asked in complete shock.

"Yeah…" Mabel said unsure about how everyone is acting.

"You do know she's the most popular girl in school right?" A random kid the next table over asked.

"Well I knew she was rich and all but after her mom got separated from her dad, she isn't part of the high class anymore." Mabel said.

"So the rumors are true. Pacifica isn't rich anymore. However, I bet she's still stuck up like she was, huh?" Kayla asked.

"Not really, my brother really turned her around. If it wasn't for him Pacifica would probably be her usual uptight, bossy, and coldhearted self but she's really nice now thanks to my brother." Mabel said with a smile.

"Wow… Your brother must really be something, huh?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah he really is. I mean, just today him and Pacifica surprised me. I never thought my new boyfriend would be going to the same school as me and Dipper and his girlfriend but it was a great surprise to say the least." Mabel said.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Kayla asked, as a group started to form around their table to listen in on the conversation.

"Pacifica's cousin Michael." Mabel said and everyone around her gasped and whispered among themselves.

Suddenly the teacher came in and everyone quickly got back into their own seats before the teacher noticed. Mabel was then slipped a note that read; "We need to talk more about this, meet me after class. Thank you Mabel (:"

Mabel smiled back at Kayla and nodded while the teacher was going over their homework for tonight.

 **After first class…**

After everyone's first class, they all had 20 minutes before next class. Dipper, Pacifica, and Jessica went walking together to where Mabel and Michael were. When they arrived at the building, they saw not only Mable and Michael but also some black haired cheerleader.

"Hey Mabs, how was your first class?" Dipper asked while Pacifica was holding his hand.

"UGH! I HATE MATH!" Mabel whined and everyone laughed.

"Hey sis." Jessica said to Kayla.

"Wait you two are sisters?" Dipper and Mabel said at the same time.

"Yep, we are. Looks like your brother and his girlfriend had the same class as Jessica, huh?" Kayla said to Mabel.

"Yeah, Dipper and I were partners for our first English class project." Jessica said.

"So how was your first day Michael?" Pacifica asked.

"Great actually. I kinda like music, it's really nice to sing along with the chorus." Michael said.

Suddenly they heard a shrieking coming down the hallway.

"PACCCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFFIIIIICCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sarah screamed as she ran with joy to meet up with her favorite cousin and gave her a huge hug.

"Hahaha. It's nice to see you again too Sarah." Pacifica said as her cousin let her go from the hug.

"How are you all doing? I haven't seen you all in like forever." Sarah said.

"We're good. We are all about to head to our next class though." Dipper said.

"Oh? What are all of your next classes?" Sarah asked.

"Well Mabel, Michael, and I have Gym." Dipper said.

"And I have Science with Jessica and her sister Kayla." Pacifica said.

"Oh cool. Looks like I'll be spending time with you next class brother and also with your girlfriend and Pacifica's cute boy-toy hahaha." Sarah said which only got Pacifica rage building up in her eyes but was cooled down by Dipper relinking her hand in his.

"I'm only playin cuz. Hahahaha." Sarah said. Then suddenly the bell rung for the 5 minute warning.

Pacifica and Dipper shared a quick kiss as everyone started walking away.

"Now I expect you to be on your best behavior mister." Pacifica said.

"Don't worry Pacifica. Nothing is going to happen and if something does, Mabel, Michael, and even Sarah will be there to put an end to it before it even begins." Dipper said.

"Alright…I love you Dipster." Pacifica said.

"Love you too…Drama queen." Dipper said as he smiled.

"Watch it bucko." Pacifica said while pulling down his hat.

"Come on you two love birds, before we all get late to our next classes." Michael said.

Dipper and Pacifica shared one last kiss before leaving each other until lunch time.

 **In the 8** **th** **grade science lab…**

"Hello class. My name is Mrs. Chiu and I'll be your science teacher this year." The tall, skinny, brown hair Asian-American lady said.

"Today I see we have a class of 21, so I want everyone to get into groups of 3 to begin our first scientific experiments." Mrs. Chiu said and everyone got into their groups.

Kayla got into a group of her cheerleader friends as they gossiped about the recent news about the Northwests. Pacifica unfortunately, was paired up with the one girl that she really didn't like right now but was slowly letting her anger go, Jessica. Both girls needed a 3rd partner and the teacher saw this.

"You girls don't have a 3rd partner? Not to worry, my daughter will be your partner. Candy, could you come over and work with these girls please." Mrs. Chiu called form the other side of the class.

Candy walked up and sat with the two girls as her mother walked away and helped other groups get settled.

"Hey I know you. You are one of Mabel's friends right? I saw you came with her and her brother to my mansion when my family was throwing." Pacifica said.

"Y-yes. I had lots of fun. Thank you." Candy nervously said as she sat next to Pacifica Northwest the most popular girl in school.

"No need to be nervous Candy, Pacifica isn't the cold hearted girl she once was thanks to the cutie Dipper." Jessica gushed.

"Yeah. But for Jessica I'll make the exception." Pacifica said angrily as you almost literally see the fire in Pacifica's eyes.

"Oh stop Paz. Everyone in school knows Dipper by now. He's the cutest boy anyone has seen, even if he is with you." Jessica said as she flashed her teasing smile.

"That does it brace-face. No one talks about my Dipper in that way except me!" Pacifica said.

"Just saying the truth Paz." Jessica said with another teasing smile, which really got under Pacifica's skin.

Candy just giggled as she listen to both of her lab partners bickered to each other over Dipper. She couldn't lie though, she thought Dipper was cute too but she knew that he belonged to Pacifica and neither of them will part ways.

"I told you…Leave my Dipper alone!" Pacifica said as she raised her voice.

"You never told me that. Hahaha." Jessica laughed.

"I gave you a look, back in English class." Pacifica retorted.

"Looks don't mean anything." Jessica said.

"EXCUESE ME LADIES! Might I suggest you talk about this Dipper another time? It's bad enough I hear about him from my daughter at home." Mrs. Chiu said making Candy blush like crazy.

"CANDY!" Jessica and Pacifica shouted.

"MOTHER!" Candy shouted.

"I tell you. When I was all of your ages I never fought over some boy. Geez, just let the boy be with who he wants be with." Mrs. Chiu said.

"Sorry, I guess we got a little out of hand with talking about Dipper." Jessica said.

"Thank you, now if you all would be so kind to start your project now." Mrs. Chiu said as she walked away.

"Yes Mother. Ok let's get to work." Candy said.

"Yes we should but we will discuss this later." Pacifica said leaving a very nervous Candy and a giggling Jessica.

 **Meanwhile in Gym class…**

Dipper, Mabel, Michael, and Sarah were all joined with the class to run laps around the gym.

"Come on slow pokes!" Sarah shouted as she was further ahead than Dipper, Mabel, and Michael.

Dipper was sweating like crazy and breathing heavy from all this running, while Mabel and Michael just kept a steady jog while they talked.

"So you and Dipper went on all these crazy adventures, and ran from all these monsters, and yet Dipper can't handle a simple run around the gym?" Michael asked.

"Yeah…Unless it's life-threatening or someone's in trouble, Dipper really isn't great at running." Mabel said.

"I see. So how is it so easy for you?" Michael asked.

"Well I eat and drink a lot of sugar, so I have a lot of energy. Unlike Dipper." Mabel said.

"Hey! _Pant Pant._ I can hear you, you know." Dipper said exhausted from running.

"We know." Mabel and Michael said at the same time then laughed.

Soon after, the coach blew his whistle. "ALRIGHT KIDS. TAKE A BREATHER AND GET SOME WATER IN YA." The coach yelled.

All the kids got water and sat on the bleachers to cool down. Dipper sat with his sister and her boyfriend and Sarah.

"That was fun!" Sarah said.

"I guess." Dipper said.

"Oh you're just a negative-Nancy, cheer up a bit bro bro." Mabel said.

"So has anyone noticed yet that everyone was looking at us strangely ever since we started Gym class?" Dipper said.

"Yeah, I would assume it was just because of us going out with Pacifica and Michael but I see what you mean. People are starting to look at us with contempt, I wonder what we did to make so many people angry." Mabel said.

"They are probably just jealous Mabs. After all we are Northwests and not anyone can say that they are in a real relationship with us." Michael said.

"I see…Well I'm gonna head for the little ladies room. I'll be right back." Mabel said.

"Alright Mabel, be back soon." Sarah called out.

Once Mabel got done with the restroom and walked out, she was visited by a girl.

"Mabel right? Yeah, I would stay away from Michael if I was you, ok?" The snotty girl said.

"What are you talking about? He's my boyfriend." Mabel said a little annoyed with this random girl.

"Look sweetie. I've been trying to get Michael to be my boyfriend for 3 years now and suddenly you show up and he falls head over heels for you? Not on my watch you little witch." The girl said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" Mabel said getting angrier by the second.

"You heard me harlot. My name is Stephanie Kyles, captain of the cheerleading squad for Gravity falls Middle School and I will be Michael's dream girl, not you." Stephanie said while poking Mabel in the shoulder.

Mabel was just about to hit the girl until she heard Michael coming down the hall.

"Hey Mabel, you doin alright?" Michael said.

"Oh. You know me. Never better." Mabel said as she flashed her smile.

"Well coach is wondering where you went, so we'd better get back." Michael said.

"Sure thing." Mabel said as she clung onto Michael's arm and started to walk back. Mabel stuck her tongue at the already fuming Stephanie as the two walked away.

"You'd better watch yourself, little Miss Mabel… No one steals my guy away from me!" Stephanie said as Mabel and Michael was out of site…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: JEALOUSY ALL THE WAY AROUND LOL! Girls are fighting over Dipper, Mabel finding a new threat, and all before lunch lol. Will the Mystery twins survive their first day of Middle school? Or will it eat them all up? Stay tuned for next chapter and find out. BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Welcome back to Gravity falls chaos, where young teens and preteen's gossip, love, hang-out, and are at each other's throats (hypothetically). Enjoy the chapter and read responsibly lol.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Shadows and secrets from the unexpected…**

After 2nd period, the entire 8th grade begins their lunch. Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Michael, Sarah, Kayla, Candy, and Jessica sat together in the lunch room, eating their lunch and talking about their day thus far.

"So what are your next classes guys, what about you Dipper?" Jessica asked.

"Well Dipper and I have our History class together and I don't think anyone else is going to be with us." Pacifica said defiantly towards Jessica.

"Jeez girl. Take it easy. Jess is just curious that's all." Kayla defended.

"Oh she's curious alright. Curious about my Dipper!" Pacifica said in a raised voice.

"Pacifica, it's alright. Jessica isn't that bad, plus you're my girlfriend not her." Dipper said.

"That's right Paz, my bro bro won't wrong you." Mabel chimed in as she held onto Michaels arm.

"Alright alright. I'm just sayin that Dipper is mine, that's all." Pacifica said.

Just then Pacifica could have sworn she heard Jessica mumble something that kind of sounded like "Jealous much?" She was about to erupt from her seat, until Dipper placed a hand on Pacifica's fist and calmed her down.

" _I swear if it wasn't for Dipper being here to calm me down just when I'm about to beat some braced-faced girl, I don't know if I could control myself. I know she's just probably getting under my skin but she seems too much into Dipper for her own good. All I know is if she tries anything funny with Dipper, then she will need to find a great doctor to fix her up once I get through with her."_ Pacifica thought as she decided to let go of the argument…for now.

"ANYWAYS…" Kayla said to break the tensions.

"Well Mabel and I will share our first class together, finally." Michael said.

"What class is that Michael?" Candy spoke up.

"Drama class, our favorite." Michael said as he smiled with Mabel.

"I hope they will have us play Romeo and Juliet." Mabel said.

"Oh boy." Dipper said and Pacifica laughed.

"What wrong Dip? Wouldn't you like to do something like that with Pacifica? Hahahahaha." Sarah asked while laughing.

"Dipper really isn't into 'On-Stage PDA'." Pacifica said which only made Dipper blush a little and all the girls (Except Mabel) gushed over how cute Dipper was. However, Pacifica gave all of them a death-glare that said, "BACK OFF!" and they all did worried about how far of a limit Pacifica really has when it comes to flirting with her boyfriend.

As everyone got their composer back again, they resumed their conversation.

"My next class is a Reading class and I think that Jessica and Kayla are in it as well." Candy said.

"Yep we are." Jessica said and Kayla gave a nod.

"What about you Sarah?" Pacifica asked as she has finally cooled down…enough.

"Well I'm going to be stuck in boring English class." Sarah said with a sour face.

"English is easy Sarah, there isn't much to worry about. Dipper and I went through it with ALMOST no problems." Pacifica said as she raised her voice when she said 'almost' while looking at Jessica.

Jessica was going to defend herself from Pacifica's retort towards her but decided against it. For the main reason, she doesn't want to get into it with Pacifica again with her jealousy over her boyfriend being Jessica's English partner for the first day. She couldn't blame Pacifica though, Dipper in Jessica's eyes was cute and if he was her boyfriend, she would probably act like Pacifica too.

"By the way Candy…Where is Grenda?" Mabel asked.

"Grenda unfortunately is in the 7th grade again. She got held back because of her…Bad grades." Candy said ashamed of herself for saying it.

"Oh…I'm sure she'll bounce back." Mabel said optimistically, cheering up Candy a little.

Suddenly the bell rung and everyone left for their 3rd class.

While Mabel and Michael were walking arm-in-arm to their Drama, Stephanie was watching them from the shadows.

"I'm watching you, little Miss Mabel!" Stephanie hissed.

 **8** **th** **grade Reading class…**

The Reading class was pretty much self-explained, a class that was reading. However, Candy and the Miller sisters where silently talking with each other. Mainly about Dipper.

"Dipper is so adorable and amazing, I wish he was my boyfriend." Jessica gushed.

"Jeez sis, I thought the reason why you acted like you liked Dipper was to get under Pacifica's skin. I never really thought you actually liked the guy. I know he's cute and all but I'm not the one tryin to win the guy's heart or something." Kayla said.

"Well I can't help it! He's just so…Dreamy. I understand why Pacifica likes him, however, I never really understood what they both had in common to make them become a couple in the first place." Jessica said.

"Maybe opposites just attract." Candy said while blushing a little.

"I know you're attracted to him too Candy, huh?" Kayla asked with a sly grin.

"Oh sis you don't know the half of it. Her own mother sold her out!" Jessica said while she and Kayla giggled.

"Sh-shut up!" Candy shouted and everyone in the class heard, making Candy more embarrassed.

"Miss. Chiu, please see me after class." Mrs. Sanchez, the Reading teacher, said in an offended tone.

"Y-Yes ma'am…Sorry." Candy said with a deep blush of embarrassment on her face.

" _Mother isn't going to like this!"_ Candy thought with a panic, as she would have to face her first detention.

Everyone else went back to their reading, while Jessica and Kayla continued to snicker every now and then.

 **8** **th** **grade Drama class…**

Mr. Spurles, the Drama teacher, is making a play for the Middle school of Gravity falls. His class wasn't that big so he had little to work with.

"Alright class, in 2 weeks we will be hosting a play for the entire Middle school and the town of Gravity falls. Since the Middle school doesn't have an auditorium, we will be performing it at the High school auditorium." Mr. Spurles said.

Mabel raised her hand and caught the teacher's attention.

"Yes young lady?" Mr. Spurles asked.

"What is the play going to be about?" Mabel anxiously asked, hoping it would be Romeo and Juliet because she would want Michael to play Romeo and she would play Juliet.

"I'm glad you asked Miss. Pines. Our play will be the legendary…Romeo and Juliet!" Mr. Spurles said.

Mabel jumped in the air and shouted "YESSSSSSS!" and everyone giggled. Mabel just blushed as she sat back down in her chair.

Stephanie was in the same class too. Mabel seemingly has forgotten about Stephanie being there, or she just doesn't care because Mabel was too focused on the play to even think about Stephanie.

"Alright class, settle down… I want everyone to put their name on a scrap piece of paper along with their desired character for the play." Mr. Spurles said.

Stephanie heard this and quickly and silently came up with a scheme as she smiled evilly.

After everyone wrote their desired parts to play in the play, Mr. Spurles announced that he would look over the names and make the choices based on how he sees fit. After he makes the decisions, he will list the characters' names on a list for the class to see tomorrow. Mabel was both excited and nervous, mainly because she saw Stephanie and feared she might be applying for the same role as Mabel.

 **8** **th** **grade History Class…**

Dipper and Pacifica were sitting next to each other and were so board in this class, almost everyone was falling asleep while watching a documentary of Egypt. Even the teacher, Mr. Milliken, was sleeping at his desk from the hour long video.

"Dipper can I ask you a question?" Pacifica asked quietly so she won't wake up the teacher.

"Sure. What's up?" Dipper asked.

"Are you sure you don't like Jessica?" Pacifica asked.

"Pacifica we already went over this like a billion times. Of course I don't like Jessica, she's nothing more than a friend and she won't be anything more." Dipper said.

"I know, it's just…Well she seems to have a thing for you and she has more in common with you than I do…" Pacifica said in a soft tone.

"Look… Yeah she might have more in common with me than you do, maybe…But you and I have something deeper than what we have in common." Dipper said which only got Pacifica confused a little.

"Like what Dipper?" Pacifica asked.

"History." Dipper said and Pacifica giggled a little from what he said.

"Hey! I'm serious." Dipper said a little offended from Pacifica's laughing.

"No no. It's not you Dip. It's just ironic because we are in History class right now and we are talking about our history." Pacifica said with a smile.

"Oh…I guess it is a little ironic…But still, I'm not giving up what we have just because someone likes the same stuff as me. I love you Pacifica and that's never going to change no matter what happens." Dipper said and Pacifica smiled while she placed a hand on Dipper's.

Little did Dipper and Pacifica know, someone was watching both of them from the back of the room. He was the same guy who watched them before from the bushes at Dipper's house while Dipper was talking with Pacifica about Wendy. He had an angry look on his face while watching the two talking with each other. This boy was the same height as Dipper but had blonde hair and brown eyes. Throughout the summer he's been harboring his hatred and has been waiting and watching for his opportunity…

The video finally came to an end and everyone woke up, even the lazy teacher who barely taught a thing. Dipper and Pacifica stopped talking with each other as Mr. Milliken began to speak.

"Now class, for tonight's homework I want all of you to take these worksheets home with you and answer the questions based on the documentary we just watched. If you haven't been paying attention, then you all will have to read from your textbooks to find the answers. Good luck…" Mr. Milliken said as he dismissed the class for the day.

Everyone poured out of the class and into the hallways. Dipper and Pacifica went to their lockers in the building, luckily they had lockers next to each other.

"So my place tonight for homework…and…other stuff?" Pacifica said as she blushed a little.

"Sure…That sounds great." Dipper said knowing what Pacifica meant by 'other stuff'. Which usually meant making out.

As the rest of the day went by and all the kids went to their final classes, their first day finally came to an end. Everyone was at the bus lineup talking with each other while they waited for their buses. One by one the buses came and picked up everyone except the Pines and the Northwests. Dipper and Mabel gave their loves kisses goodbye as their bus finally showed up. Then Pacifica's bus came and she said goodbye to her cousins while she boarded it. Lastly, Michael and Sarah's bus came and they got on theirs.

Candy unfortunately had to stay behind with her mother, getting lectured like no tomorrow from her first detention with her Reading class. She rode home with her mother in Mrs. Chiu's car.

 **Jessica and Kayla Miller's bus…**

"So how was your first day for you Jess?" Kayla asked.

"Great, I'm glad we have made new friends this year especially that cute one." Jessica gushed.

"You really should stop thinking about Dipper Sis, I don't think he's really into you." Kayla said.

"You're probably right…" Jessica said. However her mind said something else.

" _Dipper might not be with me right now…but he will be soon. I just gotta get him away from Pacifica. Maybe I can turn both of them against each other and get them to break up. Yes! That's what I'll do and Dipper will be mine!"_ Jessica thought with a smile forming on her lips.

 **Sarah and Michael Northwest's bus…**

Even thought Michael and Sarah had a great day at Middle school with their friends, they still got depressed once they got on their bus to head home. The reason being is that their father, Richard Northwest new head of the Northwest family, was there.

Sarah hated that her and her brother's father treated them like they had to exceed Pacifica because she was no longer seen as a part of the Northwest family along with her mother Sasha. She would cry at night after her father yelled at her or Michael because they would slack off at their duties as Northwests a little. She didn't like dressing up at her father's parties and they couldn't have fun or anything since they had to behave as 'proper' Northwests.

Michael loathed his father without end for what he had done by separating him and Mabel away from each other. Now he could only see Mabel at school and that wasn't enough for Michael. He wanted to go on dates or hang out with Mabel at her place or maybe she could hang out with him at his house but no, thanks to his father that would never happen.

 **Dipper and Mabel Pines' bus…**

Dipper and Mabel's bus stopped at the High school while it picked up the high school students. Dipper and Mabel talked with Wendy and her two friends about their first day. Wendy teased Dipper after hearing about the girls in the twins' Middle school flirting with him and Dipper just blushed with embarrassment while the teens and Mabel laughed at him.

After they were let off at their bus stop where they were picked up from that morning, everyone went their separate ways. Dipper and Mabel got to their house and got permission to head over to Pacifica's to do their homework.

Once the twins arrived at Pacifica's house, their mom dropped them off and drove away. She told them she would be back at 8:30 to pick them up. Dipper and Mabel were met by Pacifica at the front door Dipper was hugged by Pacifica and all three of them walked in the house.

Unknowing to them the guy was watching them again from the bushes…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: WHO IS THIS MYSTERY GUY!? Is he a jealous stalker? Or does his anger have a deeper meaning… Also looks like Jessica has a dark plan to get Dipper and Pacifica to break up for her fetish of Dipper being her boyfriend to happen. Same could be said about Stephanie with Mabel's relationship with Michael… Threats all the way around for our favorite couples… Find out what happens next, on the next chapter of Recoiling Emotions.**

 **P.S.: I know everyone is anxiously awaiting (Potential) Cat fight(s). Just know I'm not trying to give out spoilers to my story but I will say that there will be violence in future chapters so please multi-bear with me. Lol BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: SO Sorry guys for the wait, had to get over my writer's block but I'll make it up to you with this chapter…Enjoy. CHAPTER CONTAINS: Violence, Language, and Graphic content. This is going to be a little dark later in the chapter so be ready for it.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Ready or not, here I cut…**

The very next day the kids left for their second day of school. After the morning bell rung the kids all went to their first classes…

 **8** **th** **Grade English…**

"Good morning class, I'm glad you are all here today. Now get with your partners from yesterday and begin your team outline for your essay for tonight's homework. I'll be handing out the prompts for you and your partner to use in your thesis." Mr. Han said. Suddenly he saw a hand raised up in the air.

"Yes Mr. Dipper Pines?" Mr. Han said.

"Mr. Han, I'm not trying to be rude or anything but do you think we could choose our own partners this time?" Dipper asked, hoping to get Pacifica as his partner.

"I'm sorry young man but that's not possible. You see after I went over all of your summer vacation papers yesterday, I decided that the partners I chosen for you all are perfect. Sorry to burst your bubble young man but you are stuck with the partner I assigned you." Mr. Han said and Dipper just nodded.

Pacifica too was hoping that Mr. Han would allow Dipper's request, unfortunately it wasn't so. She had to be stuck with this weird guy for a partner, named Patrick. He wasn't all that bad, however, he kept on doing weird stuff when he talks. For instance, he would either pick his nails with his pencil or his pen while talking about stuff. Or he would comb his hair with his hand constantly while asking questions. At first, Pacifica just thought maybe he was nervous being around a girl or something. However, she found out the guy had severe dandruff and flakes would leave his head, which Pacifica thought was gross but she kept quiet so she didn't hurt the guy's feelings.

She really wasn't that bothered by Patrick but the real person that really bothered her was Jessica. Since Dipper couldn't get a new partner, he was stuck with the one person that Pacifica hated the most in the school. Every now and then she would catch Jessica's love-struck eyes looking at Dipper and it was starting to piss her off.

As Mr. Han passed out the essay prompts, the students started making their thesis. Jessica and Dipper got the prompt and it was about mysteries and what makes them into myths and legends. Seeing that mysteries was Dipper and Jessica's favorite topic, they were giddy with excitement about writing the essay.

"Mysteries! Awesome I'm glad we got this one." Dipper said happily.

"Me too. We should split up the essay so we can get it done faster." Jessica said as she smiled with Dipper.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" Dipper asked.

"Well, I'll take the introduction and the first 2 supporting detail paragraphs and you can take the final supporting detail and the conclusion paragraphs." Jessica said.

"Wow. You don't have to do most of the work you know." Dipper said.

"I know, I just really like writing about mysteries. I even have a journal at home I use to write down ones I find interesting." Jessica said with a slight blush but Dipper didn't notice it.

"Oh me too. I have my own journal that has tons of mysteries and my thoughts in it." Dipper said.

As Dipper and Jessica continued to talk about their essay and other stuff, Pacifica was listening to the whole thing. She was seeing red once she saw Jessica elbow him and giggle at his boring stories about Gravity falls' mysteries that Dipper experienced. She was then drawn from her sight once Mr. Han handed her and her partner Patrick their essay prompt.

"Insects and how they work together. Sound's interesting, right Pacifica?" Patrick said as he picked his nose.

"Uh. Yeah, sure." Pacifica said.

"So what's the plan on writing our essay? Are you taking half and I'll take half?" Patrick said as he scratched his dandruff hair.

"Don't worry about it I'll write the whole thing." Pacifica said as she wasn't interested in her partner, she kept her deadlocked eyes on Jessica and Dipper.

"I don't mean to pry Pacifica…But why have you been starring at that girl Jessica and Dipper for? You did it yesterday and doing it today too." Patrick said, unsure if he should have gotten in Pacifica's business.

Pacifica was a little angry at Patrick for trying to pry into her personal problems but just let it go with a deep sigh.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you." Pacifica said.

"Alright…" Patrick said taking the hint to back off before Pacifica really got annoyed with him.

After class, everyone went to their lockers to get their next class books and stuff. Dipper was at his locker until he was greeted by Jessica again.

"Hey Dip." Jessica greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey Jess, what's up?" Dipper asked.

"I was wondering…if, you know…you wanted to come over to my place to finish up the essay and hang out and stuff." Jessica said with a blush creeping up on her face.

"Sure. Just let me ask Pacifica if she wants to come over too so she could do her homework with us." Dipper said.

"Oh…um…I was wondering if…just you came." Jessica said.

"Oh…Um I don't think Pacifica would like that, you know how she gets and all. Hehe." Dipper said as he laughed nervously.

"Don't worry Dip. I'm sure you and I can have a better time without Pacifica. Jessica said as she grabbed Dipper's hand and Dipper jerked it away after a moment.

"Whoa. Um Jess I'm flattered and all but I'm with Pacifica, she my girlfriend." Dipper said as he backed away a foot.

"I understand Dipper." Jessica said.

"Good." Dipper said as he turned to leave for his next class until Jessica grabbed his hand once more and jerked him into a kiss.

Dipper jerked away after a second of Jessica kissing Dipper. Pacifica saw the whole thing and just snapped as she ran down the hallway in a rage.

"YOU BITCH!" Pacifica said as she tackled Jessica to the ground and started hitting her face. Jessica got a handful of Pacifica's hair and slammed her face into the nearby locker. Pacifica stopped getting hit after being hit a few times and scratched Jessica's face with her sharp nails, drawing blood from her cheek.

Suddenly the school security made way through the crowd of witnessing kids and pulled Jessica and Pacifica off each other. The Principal arrived moments later.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!" Mrs. McNeil shouted.

Jessica and Pacifica shouted at the same time "SHE STARTED IT!"

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT! I WANT BOTH OF YOU TWO IN MY OFFICE NOW!" Mrs. McNeil shouted as the security guards took both girls away.

Dipper was in shock after everything happened, Mabel and Michael came to see what happened.

"Dipper, what happened?" Mabel asked.

"Jessica kissed me as I tried to get away from her, Pacifica saw and just snapped and attacked her. They both fought each other very viciously. I don't know what to do…" Dipper said.

"Well there isn't anything we can do right now except go to our next class. Hopefully we can talk to both of them, once they get out of the principal's office." Michael said and the twins nodded and walked away to their next classes.

 **Meanwhile, in the principal's office…**

Pacifica and Jessica gave both of their versions of what happened to the principal one at a time. Jessica and Pacifica are now sitting in front of the principal in her office, awaiting to hear what she has to say.

"Well for starters, I don't condone relationships in school. It's unhealthy and causes too much drama. However, I really don't approve of someone trying to steal someone's boyfriend. So this is what I decided… Jessica you will get 2 days in school suspension and Pacifica will get 1 with a lunch detention.

"That's not fair! Why does Pacifica get less than me?" Jessica said.

"Because young lady, you were the one that provoked this to happen when you kissed Mr. Dipper Pines. Honestly, a new boy in school and already every girl is fighting over him. You two were just more literal with your fighting. So from now on, I want both of you to not fight over this boy anymore. After both of your punishments, I want both of you to forget about this and move on. Understand?" Mrs. McNeil said.

"Understood." Both girls said.

"Good. Both of your in school suspensions will start tomorrow. Now get to your next class, I already told them that you two were here so you won't get tardy today." Mrs. McNeil said and both girls nodded as they made their leave.

Both girls made their way to their science class, neither one of them looked at each other nor said a single word. Pacifica had a bloody nose from where Jessica slammed her face in the locker, Jessica had a deep scratch on her cheek and a few bruises from Pacifica's punches. The nurse patched them up as best as she could before they talked with the principal.

Once they got to their science class, they sat far away from each other as possible. Kayla and Candy saw them and heard the gossip around school about their fight, so they both came up with a plan. Candy will talk with Pacifica and Kayla will talk with her sister Jessica. As soon as Mrs. Chiu left to use the restroom while everyone was on their science projects, Candy and Kayla moved from their seats and talked with Pacifica and Jessica.

"Hey Pacifica…Are you doing alright?" Candy nervously said as she was cautious not to anger Pacifica any more than she already is.

"Just peachy Candy. I found out today that Jessica kissed Dipper and after I kicked her ass the Principal gave both of us ISS. At least hers is longer than mine, I only got one day along with a lunch detention but that's ok. At least I don't have to be around Jessica…Or Dipper for that matter." Pacifica said as she looked down with angry tears. I knew Dipper was going to leave me for that tramp… I can't believe I fell for his lies!" Pacifica said as she was now starting to feel more upset than angry. Upset that the one she cherished most in her life has betrayed her.

"Pacifica…I don't think Dipper cheated on you…" Candy said.

"How do you know, huh? _Sniff._ You weren't even in the same building! _Sniff."_ Pacifica said as she was now crying.

"I don't know what happened exactly…But I do know that Dipper wouldn't do that to you. He loves you and you love him." Candy said.

"Well, I won't believe it until he proves it to me…Until then, I don't even want to think about him right now." Pacifica said as she looked down, a sign saying that she was done talking.

Meanwhile, Kayla was angry at her sister as she talked with Jessica at her table.

"What the hell Jessica!? I thought I told you to forget about Dipper, not try to smooch with the guy!" Kayla said.

"Just…stop Kayla. I know I screwed up, I just really liked Dipper and I really wanted to be with him." Jessica said.

"Dipper isn't some freelanced boyfriend for anyone that wants him. He belongs with Pacifica and no one should break that up." Kayla said.

"You don't understand Kayla! Pacifica gets everything… Even if she isn't rich anymore, she still gets a cute guy that has nothing in common with her and… and… I just want to…" Jessica said as she began to cry over the table.

Kayla just sighed, as she rubbed her sister's back while Jessica continued to cry over not having what Pacifica has.

 **Lunch time…**

Dipper wanted to go over to Pacifica and talk with her as she sat alone at her own table for lunch. However, Candy told Dipper that she needs some time. As much as Dipper hated to admit it, Candy was right. He didn't want to make matters worse by reasoning with his upset girlfriend that doesn't know what to do right now. So Dipper gave Pacifica some time by herself but he couldn't help but just look at her from across the cafeteria as tears formed in his eyes.

Even though he was upset with what happened, he was severely angry at Jessica for this mess she made. He wanted to get up and walk over to her and just yell at her or something but Kayla put a stop from that too. She told him that the less contact with her the better, she needs to move on and forget about a relationship with him. Dipper understood and decided to let it go but he still hated her for what she had done.

 **After lunch…**

Even though things are dicey right now, Mabel and Michael decided to think about other things to get their minds off of this issue with Pacifica and Jessica. Luckily their favorite class was about to start. Once they got into the Drama class room, they saw the group of kids at the bulletin board looking at who got what parts in the upcoming play.

Mabel and Michael made their way to the bulletin board and looked at the list of characters. Michael got the lead role in the play as Romeo. Mabel looked and found out she was back-up Juliet. Mabel gasped as she looked at who was the number 1 on the role of the character Juliet…

"STEPHANIE GOT THE LEAD ROLE!" Mabel shouted in disbelief. Then she heard the very girl from behind her.

"Of course I got the lead role sweater girl. I belong on stage, not you." Stephanie said.

"But how? Mr. Spurles knows that Michael and I are a couple. Why can't we be one on stage?" Mabel said.

"Well after my mother dated Mr. Spurles last night, she persuaded him to make me the lead role. The reason why you are even on the list as back up is because Mr. Spurles knows you are a couple with Michael and decided that if something happens with me, then you would get the role. It would be unlikely though, I am a perfect bill of health." Stephanie said snidely as she walks to her seat.

"Don't worry Mabel, nothing is going to happen between me and Stephanie. I will try talking with Mr. Spurles after class and see if I can get you on the kiss scene instead of Stephanie." Michael said which calmed Mabel down with relief. Still she hopes that Mr. Spurles will agree with Michael even if she won't acted in the play. She just doesn't want Stephanie to kiss Michael, even if it would be a fake kiss she would still try to kiss him for real. Mabel just pushed the thought out of her mind once Mr. Spurles came walking in the room.

 **8** **th** **Grade History class…**

Dipper was sitting next to Pacifica but heeded what Candy told him earlier and gave Pacifica some space. She was deeply reading her history book, not paying the least bit of attention to Dipper. She really didn't want to talk with him. A part of her feels betrayed while another part feels like maybe Dipper wasn't cheating on her, that Jessica was the only one to blame. However, she couldn't make up her mind so instead she decided that she won't talk with Dipper…yet.

Mr. Milliken collected all the class's homework from yesterday and now had them reading their history books on a new chapter of Egyptian history. A few rows in the back was the guy that was stalking Pacifica for over 2 and a half months. His name was Kyle, and he's been harboring his hatred towards the Northwests for firing his father James earlier that summer and making him move out of Gravity falls. Kyle has been living with his mother, while they stayed in Gravity falls. His mother was a drunken mess after the Northwests forced her only love to leave their family. They couldn't leave with him because he didn't want his family to leave their hometown, the town that they all grew up in and loved except the Northwests now.

Kyle was depressed for the first week when his father was gone and his mother took to drinking. However, he changed his depression into anger… An anger that grew and grew. He heard that Preston Northwest got arrested and thrown in jail, so the only ones he could get his revenge on was Pacifica, her cousins, and her mother. So he started stalking Pacifica and studied her habits, he followed her everywhere and planned on killing her with his festering hatred he harbored.

Soon as class was over and everyone went to their lockers, Kyle spotted Pacifica with her boyfriend at their lockers. He pulled out a knife and was ready to stab Pacifica and kill her for putting him and his mother in so much pain. He was going to do it, his eyes locked on Pacifica as if nothing in the world mattered as he prepared to kill her.

Right before he was going to stab Pacifica, Dipper saw this and in the split second pushed Pacifica out of the way and took the blow right into his stomach. Then everyone screamed and ran away as security guards tackled Kyle after the attack. Pacifica looked in fear as she saw Dipper fall to his knees and then on his back coughing up blood. She ran to his side with tears in her face.

"DI…DIPPER! Please don't die. Please don't die. PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Pacifica screamed as she sobbed fiercely.

"I…I'm…Sorry." Dipper said as more blood came up.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Pacifica screamed.

Soon paramedics came and took Dipper away from Pacifica and rushed him to the hospital. Pacifica was still on the floor with bloodstained cloths as she was in a deep state of shock as tears fell to the floor mixing in with Dipper's blood…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Now we know why this guy and why he hated Pacifica for so long… Will Dipper live? What do you think might happen? Stay tuned for the next chapter…BYE**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey Dipifica Fans! Time for another chapter. I know last chapter had a few mistakes in it, after I re-read it again. As for Kyle, there wasn't much I could write about his background except he was just a mad kid who lost his father. I mainly made him to create a major scene in the story, where Dipper gives his all for the one he loves most. ANYWAYS…. Enough of me chatting you up. Enjoy the new chapter…**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Pieces of the heart that shatter, are made whole for what matters…**

Dipper was rushed to the hospital and went under emergency surgery. After an hour Pacifica and her mom, and Mabel with her parents came immediately after receiving the news from the police. Pacifica and Mabel were taken out of school early and went straight for the hospital with their parents. Once everyone got to the hospital in the city a few miles away from Gravity falls, they all were approached by a Dr. Williams.

"Excuse me, are you the parents of a Mr. Dipper Pines?" Dr. Williams said.

"Yes yes! Is our boy alright?!" Karen said with fear in her voice.

"Dipper went through a tough surgery, his lower stomach was stabbed and was bleeding internally. We were lucky to fix him up in time, another few minutes before his surgery and we might have lost him. He is resting right now from the surgery, nurse Joy will take you to his room." Dr. Williams said as he directed everyone to the nurse, whom took everyone to where Dipper was resting in the hospital.

"Right this way. He might be still asleep but you can go in and see him." Nurse Joy said as she opened up the door to Dipper's room and everyone walked in.

Everyone was in tears from what happened to Dipper once they saw him in bed with his bandages wrapped around his torso. After a few moments the door knocked and two police officers came in.

"Excuse us folks. I know this is a bad time, but we need to talk with you." The police officer said to Dipper and Mabel's parents and Sasha.

"We will right back sweetie. You stay with your brother and Pacifica." Karen said as she placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

As Karen, Frank, and Sasha left the room, only Pacifica and Mabel stayed by Dipper's bedside. As Mabel was holding Dipper's hand with teary eyes. She heard Pacifica speak.

"This…This is all my fault…" Pacifica said sadly as she looked at Dipper in bed.

"This isn't your fault Paz…You didn't do this…"Mabel said.

"Still. If only I wasn't so…upset about Dipper being kissed by Jessica none of this would have happened. I should have known it wasn't his fault and because of me not believing in it, he got hurt because of me… I'm the worst girl to have such a great guy that thinks about others before himself… He deserves better than me." Pacifica said. Then something unexpected happened. Mabel slapped Pacifica.

"Don't you dare say that! What happened between Jessica and Dipper had nothing to do with Dipper getting stabbed. Dipper loves you, as you saw firsthand he was willing to die for you. You are right about one thing though, it wasn't Dipper's fault that Jessica kissed him. He was off guard when it happened but he never wanted it. So don't go blaming yourself that Dipper got stabbed, in fact the only one that should be to blame is the person that stabbed him…" Mabel said in an angry face with tears in her eyes.

Normally Pacifica would get mad at anyone who would slap her but this time she knew she deserved it. Pacifica looked at Dipper for a moment and then looked back to Mabel.

"You're right Mabel I'm sorry… I know Dipper loves me and I know now that he would never hurt me…Instead he saved me, even after I shunned him because I was too stupid about what to do after what happened with Jessica. I will never leave Dipper's side again, as long as he is willing to forgive me." Pacifica said.

"He will Pacifica, I know my brother. He would do anything for the ones he loves no matter how much pain he goes through. That is what makes Dipper so great, he never gives up…Now who was that guy that attacked both of you? I heard it from around school and the security guards that came to my last class." Mabel said as she seemed to be calming down a little.

"I don't know to be honest…He was trying to attack me and if it was not for Dipper, he would have killed me." Pacifica said as her tears began again.

 **Meanwhile outside the room…**

"Again I'm sorry to bother you folks but I believe you should know what happened exactly." Officer Smith said.

"We got told that our son Dipper was attacked and was sent to the hospital but they never told us who or why…" Frank said.

"Yes Mr. Pines… The boy who had the knife that stabbed Dipper was Kyle Winston. After we arrested him and interrogated him, we found out that Dipper wasn't his real target it was Pacifica…" Officer Smith said.

"Why Pacifica?" Sasha asked.

"He told us that your husband Preston Northwest fired and threaten his Father, James Winston, to leave Gravity falls. After Preston was arrested a few months ago for kidnapping, Kyle directed his hatred towards next of kin, aka Pacifica." Officer Smith said.

"Yes… I separated with Preston the day after he fired our driver James. He was very abusive and cold-hearted towards our daughter Pacifica… Still, I would have thought that James would have received some news about Preston's arrest and came back to Gravity falls. And I really didn't think his own son would do such a horrible thing towards my daughter… Now Dipper paid the price…" Sasha said as she was getting tears in her eyes.

"Yes. Well. After Preston Northwest was arrested we had no knowledge that he even threaten Mr. James Winston to leave Gravity falls. We only discovered it after today and if we would have known sooner we would have helped the situation." Officer Smith said.

"What is going to happen to this Kyle kid now?" Frank asked.

"We have him in holding until his trial starts. His parents are both at the station with us right now, which reminds me. Here is the information of the court date, we would like for your testimony Mrs. Northwest." Officer Smith said as he handed her the packet of papers with the court dates and location of the court and when it was being held.

"Thanks…" Sasha said.

"No problem ma'am. I hope the young man in there makes a speedy recovery." Officer Smith said as he made his leave.

"I'm sorry about this Sasha." Karen said.

"No… I should be the one who's sorry. Your young boy got hurt because of my husband's actions…" Sasha said.

"It's alright. It's not your fault, and as for Preston I'm sure the police are looking into that. Right now all we know is Dipper is alright now and hopefully justice will be served for this Kyle kid." Frank said and Karen and Sasha nodded in agreement.

Karen, Frank, and Sasha walked back into the room and saw Mabel and Pacifica sitting near Dipper's bed. All the adults looked at each other and nodded in agreement that maybe they should give them some more alone time with Dipper seeing how they are worried about him.

"Sweetie we are going to get some dinner and bring it back ok?" Sasha said.

"Alright Mom." Pacifica said as all the adults walked back out of the room and left to go get everyone some dinner.

After 10 minutes Mabel fell asleep in the chair, Pacifica however stayed awake as she held onto Dipper's hand. Suddenly Dipper woke up a little, catching Pacifica's attention.

"Dipper!" Pacifica cried as she held onto Dipper with a hug.

"Pacifica?... Are you alright?" Dipper weakly said in a tired voice.

"Don't worry about me. You are the one I'm worried about." Pacifica said as she began to cry again.

"You're… Not. Mad because of what happened…?" Dipper asked in a low voice.

"Don't worry about it, I was dumb to believe you liked Jessica… I guess you can call me-"

"A dumb blonde?" Dipper weakly said as he smiled a little. Pacifica giggled as she lightly punched Dipper in the shoulder.

"Shut up duffus…but yes I was a dumb blonde." Pacifica said with a smile and then she lightly kissed Dipper on the lips.

"I'm sorry about what happened Dipper. I don't know who it was that attacked…" Pacifica said.

"I'm sure who ever he is…the police will handle it." Dipper struggled to say.

"Don't talk. Save your strength and rest." Pacifica said once she noticed Dipper struggling to talk after his surgery.

"Hehe. Pacifica Northwest, still bossy as ever." Dipper weakly said with a smile and Pacifica smiled too at his joke.

"And Dipper Pines. My hero and heart." Pacifica said as she climbed in bed with Dipper and laid next to him as both stared into each other's eyes until they heard a giggle. They both looked over and saw that Mabel was watching both of them and listening to their 'moment' with a huge smile on her face.

"How long have you been listening!?" Pacifica said as she was red in the face from embarrassment.

"Oooohhh. For a while now. Hahahaha." Mabel said as she gave a big smile.

"Hey Mabel." Dipper said weakly.

"Hey Dippin sauce. How you holding up?" Mabel said as she got up and walked over to the bed.

"Sore and really tired." Dipper said as he tried to sit up but Pacifica didn't let him.

"Nope. You are not getting out of this bed mister. Doctor said you needed rest to recover so I'm going to make sure you do so. Understand?" Pacifica said as she lightly pushed Dipper down into the bed again.

"But Pacifica…" Dipper said.

"No buts young man. You are not leaving this bed." Pacifica said.

"Not even for the restroom?" Dipper said.

"Oh… yeah ok but I'm going to help you." Pacifica said.

"I don't need you in there with me Pacifica." Dipper said.

"Don't be gross Dipper. I meant I'll walk you to the restroom door." Pacifica said.

"Oh ok then." Dipper said as he got back up.

Pacifica and even Mabel helped Dipper walk to the hospital restroom. Once they got back to the room they laid Dipper back down in his bed and the girls sat in the chairs again. Afterwards, 30 minutes pasted by and their parents came back in the room with bags of fast food. Luckily, they were allowed to bring it in the hospital. Dipper's doctor said that he was allowed to eat but only little bit at a time, any fast eating and he might vomit it back up.

"Oh Dipper you're up. How are you feeling sweetie?" Karen said as she walked over and hugged Dipper.

"I'm good Mom. Just a little bit sore and tired." Dipper weakly said.

"Ah my champ can take anything that life throws at him, huh sport?" Frank said as he messed with Dipper's hair.

"Sure Dad." Dipper plainly said.

Once everyone ate their dinner Pacifica and her mom had to go home for the night so Pacifica can do her homework. Pacifica gave Dipper a peck on the cheek and hugged him before she left with her mother to go home.

 **In Sasha's car, on the way home…**

"It's good to see Dipper's doing alright, I'm glad he pulled through this." Sasha said while she was driving.

"Yeah…I'm also glad he forgave me." Pacifica said.

"That reminds me… I got a phone call at work about you getting in some fight. Care to explain some of that Pacifica?" Sasha said.

"Oh…um… I'm sorry Mom. I just saw this girl called Jessica kissing Dipper and I just…lost it." Pacifica said as she hung her head low.

" _Sigh…_ I understand sweetie. Just…be careful. I know Dipper is your boyfriend and all but just don't get into any fights during school. I don't want my little girl getting expelled because of something silly as jealousy." Sasha said.

"I understand Mom I just don't want Dipper to leave me… I love him." Pacifica said.

"I know you do and I know he loves you… Just try not to get into trouble because of it, ok sweetie?" Sasha said.

"Alright Mom." Pacifica said as they continued driving home.

 **At the Mystery Shack…**

Stan was watching another episode of The Duchess, until his phone rang and he groaned with irritation as he got up to answer it.

"Hello, Mr. Stanford Pines speaking… Oh hey Karen, how's things going?... What about Dipper?! Is he alright...Ok that's good. I'll be down there soon…alight bye." Stan said as he hung up the phone and got his car keys and some pants and left his house.

After Stan left, 30 minutes later someone broke into his house. The person looked around the house until the thief found it… The memory erase gun from the Society of the Blind Eye… The thief left the house and ran away with the gun, leaving little to no evidence that the thief was even there…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Who is this thief and why did he steal the memory erase gun? Who knows… How will things go for our favorite characters now that someone has a powerful weapon? Find out next time… BYE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Time for another chapter peeps. This chapter will go further in depth on who our mysterious thief is. I noticed that some of you already tried guessing if it was Stephanie or Jessica but unfortunately you are wrong lol. This will blow your mind…enjoy and be prepared lol.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **Some memories need to be forgotten…**

Days went by and Dipper made a speedy recovery but still was sore and had to take pain meds before he ate anything. It was the kids first weekend of school and they all decided to hang out together at the Gravity falls mall. Candy, Grenda, Mabel, Pacifica, Jessica, Kayla, and Dipper all got permission to be dropped off at the mall for a few hours until all their parents came and picked them up.

Dipper hated the shopping mall because of his first experience with Pacifica when they hung out together. Dipper tried on hundreds of outfits along with Pacifica that day. The only thing Dipper liked that day was his first kiss Pacifica gave him and the dress Pacifica bought for her birthday that he liked.

However, today he wasn't alone with just one girl. He was forced to be around 6 girls, including his sister and Pacifica. Jessica and Kayla came along too, even though things between Pacifica and Jessica are still dicey at best. Kayla promised Pacifica beforehand that Jessica won't do anything with Dipper, she wasn't even going to talk to him unless it was absolutely necessary.

First the girls went window shopping and trying on outfits and Dipper loathed it. He would have to wait for each girl to try on stuff that they weren't even going to buy anyways.

"How does this one look Mabel?" Kayla asked as she came out of the dressing room with a western dress on.

"You look great Kay. Let me try on these." Mabel said as she went into the dressing room with her clothing she picked out.

As she came out wearing a bright pink blouse and denim jeans, there were guys looking at her and whistling at Mabel not knowing her real age.

"Ugh these guys are pervs. Let's go to another clothing store Mabs." Pacifica said.

"Yeah we should." Jessica said finally agreeing with Pacifica with something.

As the girls put back all the clothes they tried on, they made their way out the clothing store and found Dipper sitting on one of the benches.

"Ready to go to another store Dipper?" Pacifica asked.

"Yeah sure." Dipper said not caring about girls and their clothing.

"Dipper would you like to try on some stuff?" Candy asked.

"Not really." Dipper said.

"Aww come on bro bro. Give these ladies something to look at hahahaha." Mabel said.

Pacifica would normally object to this but she wants to see Dipper in something too for a change.

"I don't know Mabs, I'm just not a clothing kind of guy." Dipper said.

"Look, Mabel and I know you like throwing your clothes all around your room and not caring about them but I… I mean WE want to see you in something nice instead of the usual wrinkled clothes you wear every day." Pacifica said as she blushed a little from her mistake.

" _Ugh…_ Fine. I'll do it." Dipper groaned.

"Good. Now let's go." Pacifica said as she grabbed Dipper's hand and pulled him to a guy's clothing store.

Mabel wished Michael was here to try on clothes as well but his father would never allow him to be around 'common' folk. So he had to stay with his father and sister in the Northwest mansion on the other side of Gravity falls. The only times they were allowed to leave the mansion was to go to school and go to events to represent the Northwest name.

Michael and Sarah's mother died when they were young, so they didn't have any memory of her. They were completely raised by their father, whom never sought out another wife. So their father stayed single and cold hearted unless he was around his brother Preston. However, since Preston was arrested, Richard didn't have anyone else to be happy around.

Mabel hated that she couldn't see her boyfriend and she hated it even more that he didn't have the freedom to do what he wanted because of his father Richard. The only times she gets to see him was in between classes, lunch, and their Drama class. Other than that, neither of them had any quality time together and it kills Mabel on the inside.

"Mabel you doin alright?" Grenda said with her tough voice, taking Mabel out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm doing alright Grenda. Let's see what Dipper has picked out." Mabel said as the two girls made their way to where the other girls were at the changing rooms, awaiting Dipper to come out in his outfit.

Once Dipper came out he was wearing long jeans, with a white under t-shirt, and a black button down shirt over it. All the girls (even Mabel) thought Dipper looked handsome.

"Wow Dip, you are sure to get all the honeys after you, huh?" Mabel said.

"Over my dead body they will." Pacifica sneered and everyone laughed except Jessica.

Jessica was trying her best not to look at Dipper because she knew he would never be hers and she didn't want to fight Pacifica again. However, the very sight just made her heart race and then all of the sudden she was crying. She quickly walked out the store leaving the rest of the group baffled.

"What's wrong with Jessica?" Candy asked.

"I'll find out, you all stay here." Kayla said as she walked out of the store.

Kayla found Jessica on a bench near the mall restrooms crying her eyes out.

"Hey sis, what's the matter?" Kayla asked even though she had a pretty good hunch on what it was.

"Nothing…it's nothing." Jessica said while looking away.

"It's about Dipper, huh?" Kayla asked.

Jessica was just silent and Kayla knew it was about Dipper.

" _Sigh…_ Look. Jess… I know you wish Dipper was yours instead of Pacifica's but I'm sure there will be other guys out there. Perhaps you'll find one greater than Dipper and I'll even bet Pacifica would get jealous of you for a change." Kayla said and made Jessica giggle a little.

"Yeah maybe…" Jessica said.

"Well we should get back to the group now. Ok?" Kayla said.

"You go on ahead, I'm just going to step outside and get some fresh air." Jessica said.

"Alright but don't be too long. We are all going to the food court soon for lunch." Kayla said as she walked away.

 **Later on, outside the mall…**

Jessica walked outside the mall and sat down on another bench for a few minutes. Suddenly someone came up to her.

"Are you Jessica Miller?" The stranger said wearing a drench coat and sunglasses.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Jessica said preparing to run back inside to her friends.

"Not important. I wanted to see if you really want to be with Dipper Pines and if so I could help with that." The stranger said.

"H-How do you know about Dipper?" Jessica said.

"I was watching you at school and saw that you fought Pacifica Northwest because of him. I know you have a thing for him and I'm your chance to be with him." The stranger said.

Jessica thought for a few moments. She was very unsure about this and didn't know what to do. On one hand she didn't mind the fact being Dipper's new girlfriend but on the other she knows it's impossible… Still hearing the stranger's plan couldn't hurt anything, right?

"What is this plan of yours anyways?" Jessica said.

"Glad you asked. You see, ever since these Pines twins came to Gravity falls they have been turning things upside down for everyone and I mean to correct it by helping everyone out." The stranger lied but Jessica was unaware of it.

"What do you mean?" Jessica said.

"Well for starters, if Dipper wasn't in your school you wouldn't have wanted to be his girlfriend in the first place. However, since he is I could help you become his girlfriend but you would have to help me out first. My services don't come for free." The stranger said.

"What do I have to do?" Jessica said deciding to go through with the stranger's plan.

"First take this and use it against Pacifica, she will forget all about Dipper and once Dipper finds out that Pacifica isn't interested in him anymore then you will come in after a few days has past and Dipper will fall in love with you." The stranger said while handing over the mind erase gun to Jessica.

"What is this thing?" Jessica said.

"It's a mind erase gun, it's already set so all you have to do is point and shoot and all your problems will go away." The stranger said.

"Ok I'll do this…but at least show me who you are." Jessica said.

The stranger's revealed identity shocked Jessica.

"It…It's you!" Jessica said.

 **Later on back inside the mall…**

Jessica walked back inside and looked at the memory erase gun, it said on its dial: Forget about Dipper Pines. Jessica put the gun in her pants and covered it up with her shirt. She then walked back to where the group was. Before she made her presence known, she saw Pacifica wasn't there.

"She must be in the restroom…" Jessica said as she made her way into the restrooms. She spots Pacifica at the sinks, washing up before leaving.

She pulled out the gun with shaky hands she was about to pull the trigger on Pacifica. However, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to be Dipper's girlfriend instead of Pacifica but after she thought about it some more she decided to do the unthinkable… She put the gun to her own head and pulled the trigger.

A loud sound from the ray gun made Pacifica jump and she saw Jessica on the floor with the ray gun in her hand smoking. Pacifica panicked as she ran towards Jessica that was on the floor.

"JESSICA! What happened?!" Pacifica shouted but didn't get any response.

After a few moments Pacifica decided to get others help, so she ran out of the restroom and quickly got to where the others were.

"Dipper! I need help." Pacifica shouted and got Dipper and the other's attention.

"What's wrong Pacifica?" Dipper asked.

"It's Jessica. She shot herself with something and now she's on the floor unconscious!" Pacifica panicked.

Everyone followed Pacifica to the women's restroom and found Jessica awake sitting on the floor looking around.

"Jessica are you alright?" Dipper asked.

"I'm fine but who are you?" Jessica asked.

"It's me Dipper. Don't you remember?" Dipper asked.

"Um. I'm pretty sure we haven't met before." Jessica said.

Everyone was baffled and thought maybe she hit her head and got amnesia or something. Then Dipper spotted the ray gun on the floor and grabbed it.

"Where did you get this?" Dipper asked in a serious tone.

"I don't know…I don't remember…" Jessica said nervously.

Dipper was about to protest further until Mabel stopped him.

"Dipper, I think she use the memory erase gun on herself." Mabel said.

"Maybe…but how did she get her hands on it. I thought Gruncle Stan had it in the Mystery Shack." Dipper said.

"I don't know Dip but we would have to give Jessica some time to remember. It took Mcgucket almost the whole summer to remember just a fraction of his memory, so it's probably going to take some time for Jessica to remember what happened with her." Mabel said.

"Please tell me she didn't forget everyone." Kayla said feeling scared.

"I remember you sis." Jessica said which relieved Kayla. She didn't want to have to explain to their parents why her sister's memory was gone.

Later on, the group of kids made their way to the food court and ate their lunch while trying to figure out this mess.

 **Meanwhile at the Gravity falls Park…**

Stephanie was walking around the park rehearsing her lines for the upcoming school play, until she was approached by a cloaked stranger with sunglasses on.

"Stephanie Kyles…" The stranger said.

"Um I know you weirdo?" Stephanie said.

"Kind of but that's not important. Take this if you want Michael Northwest to fall in love with you." The stranger said giving Stephanie a potion bottle from the Love god's belt the stranger stole.

"What is this?" Stephanie asked.

"Pour the potion into Michael's drink or food and be near him and he will fall in love with you." The stranger said.

"Why are you doing this, what's in it for you?" Stephanie asked.

"You want Michael, I want Mabel. You do your part and I'll do mine." The stranger said.

"I don't know who you are but I'll do you plan. As long as I get Michael, I could care less about why you want Mabel." Stephanie said as she shook the guy's hand.

"Pleasure doing business with you and don't you worry once you get Michael, lil ol me will take care of my sugar dumplin Mabel…"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **AN: That's right people he's back! Find out how and why next chapter. Until next time…BYE**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: SO SORRY! I know that I didn't update, I just wasn't feeling up to writing this chapter. This chapter is going to show how Gideon got out of prison again. In my old story he used Bill Cipher's power to control people's minds. Now that Bill is gone, he escaped the old fashion way. Unfortunately there isn't any romance or any dialog from our favorite couples. Warning Chapter will contain: Violence and Gore… Enjoy**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **Flash back to the present…**

Few days after he got captured again and sent to jail, Gideon was already planning to escape with his cellmate Preston Northwest. Today was their second day together in the general population area and neither of them talked with one another after they got caught…until now.

"We have to escape Preston, we need Bill's power if we are to achieve our goals!" Gideon said.

"Foolish child, Bill Cipher is gone and won't come back for another 15 years thanks to your failure." Preston said.

"MY FAILURE!? None of this is my fault Northwest!" Gideon shouted.

"If you hadn't failed in stopping that old man and that girl you are so fond of, my master's plan would have worked! Now he's gone and his soul won't return until another 15 years. Don't you remember what my master told you about that journal? It's the only weapon that can imprison him and he loses power each time he comes back. That's why I formed my cult to help him regain his power back along with his body." Preston said.

"So what are we going to do now? I-I mean we just can't stay here… I NEED MY MABEL!" Gideon screamed and Preston slapped him.

"Calm yourself Gleeful. I would of thought that Mabel girl rebelling against you would have givin you the hint that maybe she doesn't fancy you. You really shouldn't get so attached to her." Preston said.

"You don't understand Northwest. My Mabel is my sugar dumplin, I don't care how many times she or her family go against me. I WILL GET WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE!" Gideon yell.

"You are dimwitted, no wonder a little girl and an old man got the best of you." Preston said.

"Shut up old man!" Gideon said.

" _Sigh…_ Look, I'll make a deal with you." Preston said.

"What kind of deal…" Gideon said feeling skeptical.

"If we work together, we both can break out but I would need you to do what I say when I say it got it?" Preston said.

"Alright. What's in it for me?" Gideon said.

"Once we break out, we are going to steal magical tools. Tools that will help us ruin that Pines family one member at a time. If you do this for me, I will help you get your precious Mabel… Deal?" Preston said.

Gideon thought about it for a few moments, thinking about if working for Preston was worth having Mabel.

"Deal." Gideon said as he shook Preston's hand.

"Ok listen up… It took weeks to get one member of my cultists to work for this jail, I had him work here just in case if my plans failed or if got arrested. Once he made the preparations, I will execute my plan to work so we can escape but first you would need to go to the infirmary and unlock the door so we can escape." Preston said.

"That sound's stupid, one how am I gonna go to the infirmary if I'm not sick? And two how is the infirmary going to help us escape?" Gideon said.

"Well to answer your second question, there is a power line outside the infirmary window that we can climb across and get over the wall to where one of my cult members will be waiting with a van. I've instructed him to come by that particular wall once a day until I escape. He always comes by at 1 o'clock every day and waits 20 minutes before leaving." Preston said.

"That doesn't answer my first question, HOW AM I GOING TO GET INTO THE INFIRMARY!" Gideon said until he was stabbed in the shoulder by Preston with a shank. Preston quickly gave the shank to one of the cultists imprisoned with him.

"Guard! This young man is bleeding and needs to see the infirmary." Preston shouted and two gaurds made their way towards them.

"Remember not to tell them anything." Preston whispered in Gideon's ear.

"Who did this to you?" One guard demanded but Gideon was silent.

"Forget it, he will tell us once we get him patched up first." The other guard said. He was the secret cultist guard and he nodded to Preston once they lift Gideon off the ground and took him to the infirmary.

After 10 minutes the cultist guard came back to the general population area and winked to Preston, singling that the preparations were complete. Preston nodded and executed his second phase of his plan. He got up off the chair and walked up to one of his cultists and tapped his shoulder, telling him to start a riot.

The cultist got up and walked over to another inmate and punched him. The other inmate fell onto more inmates and they all started fighting each other. The sirens blared and guards came to break up the fight, Preston slipped away to where the cultist guard was and ran through the door he left unlocked. The guards were too busy with the other inmates to notice and Preston made his way to the infirmary which automatically locks once the alarm is triggered. The only way to get into the infirmary once the door locks, is either have the key or have someone from the inside open it up. Luckily for Preston he had Gideon to unlock the door.

Preston busted threw the door and saw two nurses cowering in fear in the corner of the room and Gideon at the window trying to get it open. Preston looked at the clock in the room, it said 1:10 PM. He had to hurry if he was going to make it, he and Gideon only have 10 minutes left before the cultist with the van outside the wall leaves.

Preston pushed Gideon aside and bashed the window lock with a fire extinguisher and broke it open. Once open, the two started to make their way acrossed the wire, Gideon went first but Preston stayed for a moment. He looked over to the two nurses cowering and walked over to them and bashed both hard upside the head with the fire extinguisher. The two nurses laid unconscious and bleeding. Preston quickly made his way across the wire as well, knowing the van won't leave without him once the driver saw Gideon.

He jumped down and got into the back of the van with Gideon and the van drove off fast before any cops showed up. Once they were in the clear, the van drove 5 more miles to an abandon house off the highway.

"What are we doing here?" Gideon asked.

"We need disguises if we are to walk among the populace unnoticed. We need a few items to make the Pines family suffer. Driver what news on the Pines family?" Preston demanded.

"The young boy and girl are now enrolled into the Middle school with your daughter, niece, and nephew. From my understanding since watching them, your daughter and the boy are still together and your nephew is with the girl." The cult driver said.

"Good. We will rip their love lives apart and make them miserable with heart break." Preston said.

"What about my Mabel, how are we going to get her to love me?" Gideon said.

"Quiet boy, we will get to that once the plan worked for a few days and their lives are turned upside down. We need the memory erase gun from Stanford and the love potion belt form that Love God that came to Gravity falls Woodstick festival earlier this year. I will get the gun in a few days once the heat on us has cooled down and you will get the belt. After we destroy the two little brats we will move onto their parents and great uncle, then their friends, and anyone else they are close to." Preston said in a dark tone, which kind of scared Gideon a little but he decided to go through with his partner's plan regardless.

 **4 days later…**

After Preston and Gideon got the tools, they acted on their next stage in their plan. It was Saturday and they both decided to split up to two different locations. Gideon was to find a girl named Stephanie Kyles and persuade her to dump one of the potions into Michael's food or water and fall for Stephanie, while Michael forgets about Mabel. He hated to hurt Mabel's feelings like this but it was the only way to have what he wanted and that's Mabel herself. However, he was instructed by Preston to let Mabel fall apart into depression for a few days before using another potion to bring her over to Gideon's side.

Preston was heading to the mall, where his cultists informed him that the kids are all there. He planned on using the ray gun on Pacifica to forget about Dipper and Dipper would fall into a depression knowing that his girlfriend doesn't love him anymore because she doesn't know him. However, once Preston arrived at the mall he saw a girl that his cultist spies told him that she had a thing for Dipper and fought over him with Preston's daughter Pacifica.

Preston then came up with a twisted plan that would really make things work for his favor. He would get the girl to erase Pacifica's memory of Dipper and give Jessica false hope of having the boy of her dreams, even though Dipper doesn't feel the same way for Jessica. It was perfect, like hitting two birds with one stone. He would crush the dreams of Dipper's little friend and make Dipper fall into despair in losing his girlfriend Pacifica. Preston then made his way towards Jessica at the front entrance of the mall.

"Are you Jessica Miller?" Preston said wearing a drench coat and sunglasses.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Jessica said preparing to run back inside to her friends.

"Not important. I wanted to see if you really want to be with Dipper Pines and if so I could help with that." Preston said.

"H-How do you know about Dipper?" Jessica said.

"I was watching you at school and saw that you fought Pacifica Northwest because of him. I know you have a thing for him and I'm your chance to be with him." Preston said.

Jessica thought for a few moments. She was very unsure about this and didn't know what to do. On one hand she didn't mind the fact being Dipper's new girlfriend but on the other she knows it's impossible… Still hearing the stranger's plan couldn't hurt anything, right?

"What is this plan of yours anyways?" Jessica said.

"Glad you asked. You see, ever since these Pines twins came to Gravity falls they have been turning things upside down for everyone and I mean to correct it by helping everyone out." Preston lied but Jessica was unaware of it.

"What do you mean?" Jessica said.

"Well for starters, if Dipper wasn't in your school you wouldn't have wanted to be his girlfriend in the first place. However, since he is I could help you become his girlfriend but you would have to help me out first. My services don't come for free." Preston said.

"What do I have to do?" Jessica said deciding to go through with the stranger's plan.

"First take this and use it against Pacifica, she will forget all about Dipper and once Dipper finds out that Pacifica isn't interested in him anymore then you will come in after a few days has past and Dipper will fall in love with you." Preston said while handing over the mind erase gun to Jessica.

"What is this thing?" Jessica said.

"It's a mind erase gun, it's already set so all you have to do is point and shoot and all your problems will go away." Preston said with a sadistic smile.

"Ok I'll do this…but at least show me who you are." Jessica said.

Preston revealed identity shocked Jessica.

"It…It's you!" Jessica said.

"Yes. It's me." Preston said.

"B-But how!? I thought you were arrested for kidnapping your daughter and Dipper." Jessica said.

"They released me after they found out new evidence that proved my innocence." Preston lied.

"So why are you doing this to your own daughter then?" Jessica said.

"My daughter needs to realize that there are better guys out there for her instead of Dipper, so I decided that Pacifica needs to forget about Dipper and move on… Don't you agree?" Preston said.

Jessica thought for a moment and nodded.

"Good. Now go on and erase Pacifica's memory of Dipper, so she can move on and you will get to be with Dipper." Preston said and Jessica walked away with the gun in hand.

After Jessica was out of sight, one of the cult members came up to Preston.

"Sir… We need to leave before the people get suspicious." The cultist said.

"Very well…Get the van and we'll pick up Gideon from the park. Hopefully he was successful in his task, I'd hate to do his work for him again." Preston said as he and the cult member got into the van and left the mall.

 **Gravity falls park…**

After Gideon gave the potion to Stephanie, he was picked up by Preston and they drove around to the parking lot…

"Did you give that Stephanie girl the potion Gideon?" Preston said in a stern voice.

"Of course I did Northwest. That dimwitted girl took it no problem and didn't have any complaint." Gideon boasted.

"Good…Now we need to head back to the hide out and wait for my spies to tell me how the plan is progressing. Once the Pines twins' lives are devastated by heartbreak, we will move in and take the journals right out of their noses." Preston said.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place when your broke into the Mystery shack?" Gideon asked.

"Stupid boy, there are two reasons why. One if I stole the journals in the first place, then my plan to get those brats depressed and broken would have been for nothing… And two only two journals are at the Mystery shack, that boy has the other one. I will take the journals when the time is right, then I will kidnap the two twins and make Stanford Pines reverse the spell on my master Bill Cipher." Preston said.

"What if Stanford can't reverse the spell?" Gideon asked.

"Then we will do away with the twins…" Preston said in a dark tone.

"W-What do you mean, do away with them?" Gideon asked nervously.

"That's why I said not to get too attached to that Pines girl Gleeful. She is of no importance and if Stanford won't give us the answers I desire then its farewell for the Pines twins…permanently! Do I make myself clear boy!?" Preston shouted.

"You won't take my Mabel away from me! You promised she'd be mine!" Gideon said.

"Foolish boy, my coven and I will do what we please and you can't stop us. You don't even know how many of us there are in this town." Preston said and Gideon got the hint but that didn't stop him from coming up with his own plan to double cross Preston once he gets a chance to take Mabel…

Once all of them were done talking, they all made their way back to their hide-out and awaited for the word to move in once the damage is done to Dipper and Mabel's love lives. Little did they know that Pacifica and Dipper are still together, since Jessica didn't erase Pacifica memory of Dipper.

However, Stephanie was more than willing to make her goal in taking Michael away from Mabel into reality as she smiles while holding the pink bottle of the love potion…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Great, now Preston is getting more evil by the day and Stephanie is going through with his plan unlike Jessica. Will Mabel and Michael still stay together, or will Stephanie Kyles break them apart? Find out next chapter…BYE**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm back people. Thank you for the reviews and enjoy this chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **Both sides win and lose…**

Monday morning at the Gravity falls Middle School, the kids all went to their first classes. For Dipper this was a challenge because he had to go over all the school work him and Jessica did for their upcoming projects and homework. Pacifica isn't as jealous of Jessica anymore, mainly because Jessica isn't gushing over Dipper like she used to since she zapped herself with the memory erase gun.

"I see so that's the project we've been working on… I didn't know we were working on mystery essays." Jessica said.

"Yeah we've been working at it separately but since you don't have any memory of me right now, the project kinda faded away from your memories too. I had to work on the whole thing after what happened at the mall… Speaking of which, do you remember who gave you the memory erase gun?" Dipper asked.

"Not really… My mind is all over the place right now. I seem to only remember my family and the house I grew up in. I didn't have any memory of any of my classes so Kayla had to get me a new schedule, so I'd know which classes to take. I'm slowly remembering my friends but I still don't remember you… Were we dating or something before?" Jessica asked while blushing a little bit.

"N-No. We were just friends, nothing more I promise." Dipper nervously said.

"Oh ok. I kinda guessed since I saw you with that girl Kayla told me about, Pacifica I think her name is…" Jessica said.

"Yeah, Pacifica and I have been together for a while now." Dipper said avoiding eye contact.

"Kayla was right about you…" Jessica said.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"You do look kind of cute when you get nervous, hahahaha." Jessica laughed which only made Dipper blush and look away.

Pacifica saw this and was a little irritated but let it slide…for now. Still, Pacifica was going to keep an eye on her…

 **Meanwhile, at the cultist hideout…**

Preston and Gideon waited two days to hear something from the cultist spies placed inside the Middle school. They were in the living room, sitting at a table planning out their next stages of their plan to make the Pines family suffer. Suddenly Preston's cell phone began to ring and he answered it.

"Yes?" Preston answered.

"Sir we have a problem…" The cultist spy said.

"What's the matter? Report!" Preston demanded.

"The girl that you've given the mind erase gun to didn't use it on your daughter sir. She used it against herself and your daughter and the boy are still together sir." The cultist spy said.

"DAMN IT! How did this happened!?" Preston demanded.

"We have no information yet on why the girl erased her own mind instead of Pacifica's." The spy told Preston.

"Well you find out and report back to me once you do! Understood!?" Preston shouted as he hung up the phone.

"If only I had my brother's help with this…He would know what to do." Preston said.

"Why don't you contact him then? Gideon asked.

"Because foolish child, if I contact my brother Richard then the police would know and we would get caught. I'm not that dumb to jeopardize my plan and my freedom." Preston said and Gideon nodded.

 **Back at the Middle school…**

After begging and reasoning with the Drama teacher, Michael was somewhat successful in the alteration in the play. Mr. Spurles couldn't switch Stephanie with Mabel for the Juliet roll but he was able to let Mabel step in for the kissing scene instead.

At lunch Michael went to tell Mabel the good news, however, he was stopped by Stephanie in the hallway…

"Hey Mike." Stephanie said.

"Oh hey Steph. What's up?" Michael said.

"Oh I just can't wait for the play. I already memorized all the parts, have you?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah. However Steph, I just got done talking with Mr. Spurles to change the kissing scene so Mabel could step in. I hope you're not mad or anything." Michael said.

"Oh don't worry about it…" Stephanie said.

"Great. Well see you next class then." Michael said as he walked away.

"Because soon you will be all mine." Stephanie finished her sentence with an evil smile once Michael was out of site.

 **After lunch…**

Dipper and Pacifica went to their History class together hand in hand. Dipper wasn't afraid of not hiding their relationship anymore, in fact he wanted to show the whole school that he was indeed with Pacifica and he wasn't going to break that up.

Pacifica was also glad that Dipper was coming out of the closet with their relationship in the school. She hated the past week where she would get overly jealous of girls gushing over him, the fight with Jessica, and Dipper getting stabbed by someone. Pacifica was glad that things were getting better in a matter of speaking. Still, she is keeping an eye on Jessica even though she lost her memory of Dipper, she could easily fall back into love with him again and Pacifica didn't want that nightmare to start back up again.

"So are we going to watch the school play when it starts?" Pacifica asked.

"Of course, our relatives are going to be in it and I don't want to miss it." Dipper said.

"Ok great. So…um…Jessica isn't flirting with you or anything is she?" Pacifica nervously asked.

"She doesn't even remember me Pacifica, why would she flirt with me?" Dipper said.

"Just making sure Dip, you are my boyfriend after all." Pacifica said.

"And I always will be. I thought we already went through this?" Dipper said.

"I know. I know… I'm sorry Dipper, it's just…Well… You're my first real boyfriend and I don't want to screw that up, you know?" Pacifica said.

"I understand Pacifica…" Dipper said as he placed a hand on Pacifica's for reinsurance, until they both heard the teacher say something.

"If you two love birds are done talking, maybe you two could go back to studying the chapter I assigned now." Mr. Milliken said and everyone giggled as Pacifica and Dipper blushed from embarrassment and went back to studying.

 **Meanwhile, at the Drama class room…**

The class was rehearsing the play and working out their parts, while Mr. Spurles was on the phone in his office giving the measurements on the costumes the kids would be wearing for the play. Since Mabel wasn't in the play, except for the kissing scene, she was helping the effects crew with the sound and lighting. After 30 minutes of rehearsing, the class was given a break.

The class had bought themselves drinks to relax with during their break. Mabel brought her thermos of Mabel juice that she and Michael would share. Unknowing to Mabel, Stephanie switched the liquid with the love potion before Mabel got it out of her bag.

"Here Michael, I gotta use the little girls room, so I'll be back." Mabel said as she handed over the thermos full of the love potion.

Michael took the thermos and Mabel walked out of the room. Just as Michael took a sip of the liquid, Stephanie walked up to him. Once Michael saw her, his heart was beating passionately.

"How you feeling Mike?" Stephanie asked.

"Wow, you look great today Steph, I didn't notice how beautiful you are." Michael gushed.

Just as Mabel walked back in the room she saw a sight that brought herself to tears… Stephanie was kissing Michael, but what's worse was he was kissing her back. Mabel just ran back out in tears and ran down the hall crying her eyes out. One of the cultist spies saw this and had a smile on his face from seeing Mabel's heart being broken. He pulled out his cell phone and called Preston to tell him the news.

 **After school…**

On the bus ride home Dipper noticed that Mabel was very quiet and was looking very sad and upset.

"You doing alright Mabel?" Dipper asked with concern in his voice.

"Not really Dip…" Mabel said while looking out her window on the bus.

"What's wrong?" Dipper said.

"…nothing." Mabel said with watery eyes.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Dipper said.

Mabel just put her head on Dipper's shoulder and didn't talk anymore the rest of the ride. Even Wendy and her friends couldn't get any answers as they saw Mabel's expression. Once they all got off the bus and went their separate ways Mabel just bolted away from Dipper and ran to the house and straight to her room despite her parents' concern. As Dipper walked in too at a slower pace, Karen asked Dipper what was wrong.

"Dipper sweetie, why is Mabel so upset?" Karen asked.

"I don't know Mom… She wouldn't tell me." Dipper explained.

"Does Pacifica know anything?" Karen asked.

"I don't know but I will find out." Dipper said as he threw his backpack on the couch and started riding over to Pacifica's house on his bike, while Karen and Frank try to find out what's wrong with Mabel.

 **Pacifica's house…**

Dipper quickly rode up to the house and knocked on the door.

"Oh hello Dipper. Pacifica was just about to call you to come over." Sasha said.

"She was?" Dipper asked.

"Yes. Sounded like something happened but she told me only you needed to know, since it was about your sister Mabel." Sasha said.

Dipper knew that Pacifica knew something about why Mabel was so upset, so he quickly made his way into the house and straight up to Pacifica's room.

"Dipper? I didn't know you were coming. Even though I was just about to call you." Pacifica said.

"Hey Pacifica… Something is up with Mabel, do you know why?" Dipper asked.

"Unfortunately yes… Mabel saw Michael kissing Stephanie Kyles. I don't know why he was kissing her, I thought he didn't like Stephanie." Pacifica said.

"Do you think they were just practicing the fake kiss for the play?" Dipper asked.

"Not really, Michael told me beforehand that he got his Drama teacher to switch the kissing scene with Mabel instead of Stephanie." Pacifica said.

"How'd you know about Michael and Stephanie kissing?" Dipper asked.

"Gossip around school travels fast Dipper, especially if it's about a Northwest." Pacifica said.

"Something must have happened… I still don't understand why Michael kissed Stephanie, Mabel and him looked like they were happy together earlier today." Dipper said.

"I know, right? Sarah even told me that Michael was never really happy until he met Mabel, I just don't know what changed?" Pacifica said.

"Maybe if you could find out from Sarah, she might be able to give some clue to why he's acting this way." Dipper suggested.

"I will tomorrow morning…I just hope Mabel is going to be alright…" Pacifica said as she hung her head low.

"Don't worry, I'll try and cheer her up. She's not one to be miserable forever, she'll bounce back." Dipper said.

"I hope so Dip…She's a great friend and I don't like seeing her upset." Pacifica said as she hugged Dipper.

 **Back at the Pines' residence…**

"I don't know Waddles…Maybe I'm just not girlfriend material." Mabel said as she laid on her bed with Waddles next to her.

Mabel has been crying ever since she got home but now she's just numb… Numb from all the hurt she felt in failed relationships during the summer and what happened today with Michael. She was tired of all the hurt and now she doesn't know what to feel anymore. Suddenly Mabel heard a knock on the door and she sat up on her bed.

"Yeah?" Mabel lazily said with a raspy voice from crying too much.

"Sweetie… Are you doing alright dear?" Karen asked from the other side of the door.

"I don't want to talk about it Mom…Please just leave me alone." Mabel said as her eyes started to water again.

"Alright honey… Just know we are here for you if you need anything… We love you sweetie." Karen said then walked away from Mabel's bedroom door.

Mabel then just fell back down on her bed crying again and whispering to herself of the one person that could possibly help her.

"Dipper please help me…"

 **Meanwhile at the cultist hideout…**

"Yes…yes this is good news indeed… Don't worry I'll take care of it…" Preston said on his cell phone before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Gideon asked.

"Good news that's what Gleeful… That Mabel Pines girl just lost the love of my nephew and is in deep depression. Finally things are going my way and it's just the beginning." Preston said with his sadistic smile.

"So what now?" Gideon said containing his anger of Preston hurting Mabel's feelings.

"Now we call her…" Preston said as he nodded to one of his cultists to bring him something.

"Who's her? And what's going on?" Gideon asked as he began to get nervous.

"Did you really thing that Bill Cipher was the only dream demon? My master has a sister that feeds off of misery and pain. However, she's a little bit unpredictable and very dangerous. We only called on her once and it costed us dearly but now we have a sacrifice and someone's misery for her to feed off of and in return she will help us with whatever we need." Preston said as cultists started gathering in the room with a mystical orb.

"You're not sacrificing my Mabel are you?!" Gideon panicked.

"Stupid child…Her misery and pain just keeps her here. The sacrifice she needs is a soul of a male and you are on the menu Gleeful!" Preston said.

"WHAT!" Gideon yelled as he tried to run away but cultists bared his way.

"You were just a loose end Gleeful nothing more. Now meet the deity of nightmares, Jill Cipher!" Preston said as he touched the orb and it blasted into a bright red dreamscape…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Bill has a sister?! What does Preston need from this new dream demon, that even he is cautious about? Will Dipper help his sister's love problem and solve this mystery of what is going on?** **Find out next time… BYE**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Yes I'm not dead, just busy. I know everyone wants me to update faster but it's hard when you have a family to take care of and work to go to. ANYWAYS… Enjoy chapter. WARNING CHAPTER CONTAINS: Language, and little violence. Reader's discretion is advised. lol**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **Dreams or nightmares? You choose…**

After Preston touched the mystical orb, a red dreamscape manifested and the dream demon appeared. Jill Cipher was just like Bill but had a more unpredictable personality and needs a sacrifice of a male soul from the one that summoned her. Her body was a floating upside down triangle and she was a dark shade of blue.

"Preston Northwest… I haven't seen you in 7 years…" Jill said.

"Yes. Our situation is dire and we need your help." Preston said as he got down on one knee.

"MY HELP! Because of your idiocy, my brother Bill is imprisoned and even my own power can't release him. I SHOULD KILL YOU ALL RIGHT NOW!" Jill shouted as she used her power to push Preston to the wall. The cultists were going to intervene but Preston held up a hand to stop their advance.

"Forgive us...We are seeking the way to freeing master Bill Cipher but we need your help Jill." Preston calmly said while Gideon was trembling in the background.

"HA! Like you are one to be making requests Northwest. You probably don't even have my sacrifice, do you?" Jill said while crossing her arms releasing Preston from her magical grip.

"Bring the boy! Preston demanded from one of his cultists.

The cultist grabbed the resisting Gideon and pulled him closer to the dream demon. She eyed the trembling boy who was frightened without measure.

"This is my sacrifice? The boy's soul doesn't even look strong enough…but I guess it will have to do." Jill said as she held up her hands.

Suddenly she began to chant some demonic spell and a worm hole opened up and sucked the screaming Gideon into it. Once Gideon was gone she closed her portal and sighed.

"This boy wasn't much to feed on Preston!" Jill said.

"Don't worry there will be more in the future…Now I need your help." Preston said.

"Right. You want my brother Bill freed and you want revenge on the ones who put him there, right?" Jill said while looking at her nails.

"Yes. We will give you all you need to help us in this task." Preston said.

"Your daughter." Jill said.

"…Pacifica?" Preston asked.

"Yes Northwest! I need a vessel to walk in the physical world. Then I will find that wretched journal and the author and have the spell reversed, while I make the Pines family suffer for imprisoning him!" Jill said.

Preston thought a moment about Pacifica's safety in all of this but then shrugged it off with no hint of regret, not caring anymore about Pacifica. He shook Jill's purple fiery hand and seal the deal.

"And also Preston you are to give me a sacrifice a day if you want me to continue this deal." Jill said.

"Understood." Preston said.

"Good. I'll take Pacifica's body when the time is right." Jill said as she vanished.

 **The next morning…**

Dipper tried talking with her… Her parents tried talking with her… Even her friends tried talking with her but no one was getting through to Mabel as she bottled herself up in her depression from losing Michael. Dipper tried the hardest to get Mabel to talk, he tried cheering her up with her favorite things. He'd even went as far as saying that Mabel should throw a slumber party and bring all the makeup and romance novels her friends could carry. However, Mabel didn't show any happiness in her face.

So here the twins were, on the bus heading to school on Tuesday morning. Once they arrived, Mabel just walked away from everyone including Dipper. She just went straight to her first class without talking with anyone.

"Dipper, has she said anything yet since yesterday?" Pacifica asked.

"No…I tried everything I knew to help cheer her up to get her to talk with me. However, she just shuns everyone and everything. She didn't even eat dinner last night or breakfast this morning, she's starting to scare me." Dipper said.

"We'll find a way Dip, we have to." Pacifica said and Dipper nodded.

Pacifica grabbed Dipper's hand and they both went walking towards their first class. However, an upside down triangle shadow was following them closely…

"Oh hey Dipper!" Jessica yelled as she and her sister saw the couple walking down the hall.

"Doesn't she have anything better to do besides flirting?" Pacifica angrily mumbled.

Dipper squeezed Pacifica's hand affectionately to try calming his jealous girlfriend down as the two walk up to Kayla and Jessica.

"Any luck on Mabel Dipper?" Kayla asked.

"Not yet but hopefully soon." Dipper said.

"I hope so too, I just thought to ask before I start class with her. Do you want me to try talking with her?" Kayla asked.

"I think she needs a little space right now. We've all been bugging her to try to get her to talk, she just needs some time." Dipper said.

"What's new with you two?" Pacifica asked.

"Well Jessica's memory is coming back slowly, she still doesn't have any memories of Dipper yet or of you." Kayla said.

"That's alright, I'm sure they will come back." Dipper said.

Suddenly the morning bell for the 15 minute warning sounded and everyone went to their classes.

"I'll be in a minute Dipper, nature calls." Pacifica said as she kissed his cheek and walked away to the restroom.

 **5 Minutes later…  
**

After Pacifica got done with her business, she walked up the sink and started washing her hands. She looked up to the mirror and saw an upside down dark blue triangle with 1 eye stare at her. Shocked, she quickly turned around but nothing was there. She just rubbed her eyes and turned off the water in the sink.

"I must be still tired or something." Pacifica said to herself as she walked back to her classroom.

As she walked into the classroom, that doesn't begin for 10 minutes, she saw something else that was weird. She saw her chair was taken by Jessica and Jessica's chair was empty. Pacifica made her way to Jessica's unused chair that was next to Dipper's.

"Why is she at my desk?" Pacifica asked.

"Well she convinced the teacher to switch seats with you so you could sit next to me. The teacher approved as long as we don't do any couple stuff like holding hands or anything." Dipper said.

"Awe but that's my favorite part of being coupled with you. Hahahaha." Pacifica joked.

She then turned her direction towards Jessica. Jessica waved and Pacifica smiled and waved back, then she sat down next to Dipper as class started to begin.

 **Music class…**

At music class Michael was sitting on his chair texting to Stephanie while waiting with the class for the late teacher to come in. Candy was also in the same class and decided to talk with Michael.

"Um, hi Michael." Candy nervously said.

"Hmm?" Michael lazily said as looked up from his cell phone.

"Please don't take this wrong way but why you break up with Mabel?" Candy asked.

"To be honest, I don't really know. I just kinda suddenly fell into love with Stephanie and I love her more than I thought I would." Michael said.

"But what about Mabel?" Candy asked.

"Well I liked Mabel but like I said I fell in love with Stephanie. She just so…Amazing." Michael said.

"But don't you think that you should have let Mabel down a little bit softer? She's so upset right now…" Candy said but to no avail as Michael went back to texting Stephanie and tuning out everything else.

 **Mabel's POV…**

The whole day was quiet for Mabel as she went to her classes and then lunch. However, the class she once loved with all her heart was now the class she hated the most and it was about to start. After talking with no one throughout the day, she was lost in her thoughts.

" _What am I doing? What should I do? I thought I wanted Dipper's help but I even pushed him away along with everyone else. Now I'm here in this stupid, butt-faced, dumb class with that brown haired bimbo and that cheating jerk making out and holding hands and… and…"_ Mabel thought as angry tears of hurt started to form but she quickly wiped them away.

Mr. Spurles came into the class and started giving out everyone's costumes for the play. Mabel just sat in the back of the room as she saw everyone looking over the costumes and props for the play.

 **Meanwhile at Pacifica and Dipper's History class…**

"Mrs. Northwest could you take Mr. Joshua Styles to the nurse's office please?" Mr. Milliken asked.

"No problem." Pacifica said as she walked with the sick boy to the nurse's office.

After Pacifica dropped Joshua off at the nurse's office she walked back towards her History class… Until something stopped her in the deserted hallway and a bright red dreamscape appeared.

"Hello little Llama dear…" The dream demon Jill said.

"W-who are you? W-what are you?" Pacifica nervously said as she slowly backed away.

"Don't be frightened dear. I'm here to help you with your little problem with the shooting star girl, Mabel I think her name was…" Jill said as she appeared behind Pacifica.

"How do you know about Mabel…What the hell is going on!?" Pacifica said as she was about to run away but her feet were stuck to the floor thanks to Jill's magic.

"I know that the poor little Mabel is going through some heart break right now. However, the boy she used to be with is under a spell from a love potion. I could break that spell and he would go straight back to Mabel but I would need something from you first my dear." Jill said.

"Wait a minute… you kind of look like... BILL!" Pacifica said.

"Wrong little Llama, I'm not Bill Cipher. I'm his sister Jill and I'm far more…trustworthy then he is." Jill said advoiding the truth.

"Why should I believe anything you say?" Pacifica shouted.

"Because child I'm the key in helping Mabel." Jill said.

Pacifica thought for a moment…

" _Can I really trust her? Would she really help Mabel?"_ Pacifica thought.

"What do I have to do for you?" Pacifica said.

"Let me barrow your body so I can get that journal that your little Pine tree boyfriend of yours has and after I read it I'll return your body to you and I'll keep my promise in breaking the spell over Michael." Jill said as she held up her purple fiery hand.

"You won't do anything stupid with my body will you? Like breaking up with Dipper or hurting my friends or family?" Pacifica asked.

"I won't do any of that I promise." Jill said.

Pacifica slowly took Jill's hand and shook it, sealing the deal.

Suddenly her soul was yanked out and Jill's soul flew in. Pacifica was freaking out at first because she was a ghost but realized that Jill took over her body.

"Relax little Llama you'll get your body back, but just let me get that journal and everything will be fine. First however, I will break that spell over that Michael guy. Oh and FWI no one can hear or see you until I give you your body back." Jill said with an evil smile.

"Remember don't anything stupid dream demon." Pacifica said.

"I told you little girl, I won't get you to break up with your boyfriend but I didn't say that I won't let him break up with you! Hahahaha." Jill laughed.

"YOU BITCH. You wouldn't dare!" Pacifica shouted.

"Just watch me." Jill said as she walked away…

 **Later on…**

As the day ended, everyone went to the bus line up to get ready to leave to go home. Dipper was holding hands with the possessed Pacifica as the spirt Pacifica was shouting at Dipper's face.

"Wake up DIPPER! That evil bitch is not me! Hello? Dipper?" Pacifica said as she waved hands in front of him to no avail. Suddenly she heard her possessed body snicker.

"You bitch! You are going to pay if you get Dipper to break up with me!" Pacifica said.

Using her telepathy Jill responds…

"If you think that's bad just watch and see what happens when I release the spell over Michael."

Suddenly Mabel walked up to Dipper and Pacifica without saying a word. Then a few yards down was Michael and Stephanie. Jill then snapped her fingers without Dipper or Mabel knowing it and suddenly Michael is freaking out over something.

"Stephanie!? What am I doing with you, were is Mabel?" Michael says as finds where Mabel is and runs to her.

"Mabel… I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me… I-"Michael said until he was cut off by Mabel slapping him hard on the face. Mabel just walked past Michael and onto the bus. Leaving Michael hurt and ashamed. Then Dipper started talking.

"You got some nerve Michael, don't ever talk with my sister again!" Dipper said as he pushed him to the ground and walked on the bus as well leaving a hurt Michael and the possessed Pacifica behind.

Spirit Pacifica was freaking out as her physical possessed body was smiling evilly.

"NO NO NO! This is not what I wanted!" Pacifica yelled then heard Jill's voice again in her head.

"Get used to it girl, it's only just beginning…"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Wow what a chapter. Not only that Michael and Mabel are not getting back together but Dipper's relationship with Pacifica is also in jeopardy thanks to Jill. Not to mention all the other kinds of twisted hell that Jill has in store. Find out next chapter… BYE.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Enjoy the new crazy chapter folks lol. WARNING CHAPTER CONTAINS: Language and unintentional pinecest. (Which I don't ship anyways)**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **Words sometimes speak louder than actions…**

After the twins got home, Mabel angrily walked up to her room and slammed the door. The twins' mother asked Dipper what happened and Dipper explained the whole story on what happened with Michael.

After Dipper got done with his homework, he decided to ride his bike over to Pacifica's...However, once Dipper arrived, Pacifica's mother told him that Pacifica didn't come home yet and she was freaking out. Sasha called the police and everything trying to find out where Pacifica was. Dipper too was freaking out because he just saw Pacifica not too long ago and wondered where she was as well…

 **Preston's hideout…**

The possessed body of Pacifica walked all the way to Preston's hideout on the outskirts of town. Pacifica's spirt had no choice but to follow, since no one except Jill could hear or see her…

"Hello Preston…" Jill said.

"Jill?" Preston asked just to make sure it was Jill instead of Pacifica.

"Yes Preston it's me. I took over your daughter's body and her spirit is still following me." Jill said.

"So what you're saying is that Pacifica is with us right now!" Preston panicked.

"Like duh." Jill said while rolling her eyes.

"Are you insane!? She knows our location now!" Preston shouted.

"Calm down Northwest, she can't be heard or seen by anyone except me. Right now she cussing my ears off, such a fowl mouth your daughter has Preston. She must get it from you hahahaha." Jill joked.

"So what now?" Preston asked.

"Now I'll get the journal and find the author. Once I make the author release Bill from his imprisonment I will destroy the journal and the author with it. I'll just use little miss Llama here to get her boy-toy Pine tree to show me the journal and tell me who the author is. Afterwards, I will make the boy break up with your daughter once he finds out what she's done…or should I say what I have done hahahaha." Jill said as she laughs at her evil plan to make the Pines' family lives a living nightmare.

All the while Pacifica heard every word and she was freaking out. She didn't know what to do…No one could hear her or see her…That's until Pacifica suddenly got an idea but didn't say it out loud because she didn't want Jill to know. She thought on how Jill took her body and she was going to do the same, she just needs to know how. So without another thought she rushed over to Dipper's house, hoping her plan would work…

 **The Pines' residents…**

Dipper rushed back and told his mom and dad about what happened with Pacifica… His mom called everyone she knew to find out any clue on where Pacifica might be, while his dad rushed over to the police station to find out anything he could about Pacifica's whereabouts.

Meanwhile in Mabel's room, she was ripping up anything that resembled Michael. From photos to love letters, Mabel didn't want Michael in her life anymore. She was so upset and angry and that scared Waddles away but Mabel didn't care. She didn't care about anything, least of all Michael Northwest.

Suddenly Pacifica's spirit came into Mabel's room. Pacifica saw the room was a mess from Mabel tearing up everything that had to do with Michael.

"Mabel…I'm so sorry about this mess. Part of it was my fault and once I get my real body back, I will tell you again but right now I'm really sorry for what I'm going to try and do to you…" Pacifica said as she jumped into Mabel's body and tries to possess it.

After a few minutes of Mabel struggling and resisting, her body finally gave out and Pacifica took over.

"Now I got to find Dipper and tell him what's going on before it's too late." Pacifica said to herself as she walks out of the room with Mabel's body.

As Pacifica got down stairs she saw Dipper in the kitchen with his mother as they both call everyone they knew to try and find Pacifica.

"Umm. Dipper do you think we could talk for a few minutes?" Pacifica said.

"Not now Mabel, Pacifica is missing and we are trying to find her. Call Candy or Grenda on your cell phone and see if they know anything." Dipper said.

"Dipper… I really need to tell you something, please." Pacifica said.

"Go upstairs with your sister Dipper, I got this until you get back." Karen said.

"Alright Mom but please let me know if you find out anything." Dipper said.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll be the first to know." Karen said.

Dipper nodded as he follows his possessed sister upstairs into Mabel's room.

"Alright Mabel, what's up?" Dipper said.

"Dipper I know this is going to sound crazy but it's me Pacifica." Pacifica said.

"Mabel now's not the time to be playing games, Pacifica is missing and we have to find her." Dipper said.

"DIPPER LISTEN! A dream demon named Jill Cipher took over my body and I possessed Mabel's to tell you!" Pacifica said.

Dipper thought for a moment…

"If you're really Pacifica… Prove it." Dipper said.

"Sigh. Fine." Pacifica said as she pulled Dipper into a kiss. After a few minutes Dipper realized only Pacifica kisses him that way, until another realization hit Dipper that it's still Mabel's body and it was kissing him!

"Whoa whoa whoa. Ok one that was gross and two PACIFICA!" Dipper shouted as he hugs her and she hugged him back.

"hahaha Nice to see you too Dipper." Pacifica said.

"You know, you could have just explain to me you were you instead of possessing my sister's body and kissing me with it." Dipper said feeling grossed out.

"Yeah… I didn't think that one totally through, sorry." Pacifica said.

"It's alright… Now, tell me what the hell is going on?" Dipper said.

"Like I said… A dream demon named Jill Cipher took over my body after she made a deal with me to break the love potion spell that Michael was on. I was hoping that Mabel and him would get back together once the spell was lifted but it backfired." Pacifica said.

"So…Michael was under a love potion? I have to tell Mabel this, maybe she would get back with him once she finds out." Dipper said.

"I agree, however, we have a bigger problem right at the moment Dipper." Pacifica said.

"Right. This dream demon named Jill has your body and we have to get it back." Dipper said as he rubbed his chin on thinking of a way to do that.

"Her plan is to pretend to be me, in order to get the journal from you and get Stan to reverse the spell and release her brother Bill. Afterwards she's going to destroy the book and Stan once Bill returns so he would never be imprisoned again." Pacifica said.

"How do you know all this information?" Dipper asked.

"I found out that my father escaped from prison and is working with this dream demon. They told me the whole plan, thinking I won't be able to stop them since I was a spirit and no one could see me or hear me." Pacifica said.

"Oh believe me, been there done that." Dipper said.

"You have?" Pacifica asked confused.

"Yeah Bill did the same thing to me and I had to possess a sock puppet to tell Mabel." Dipper said and Pacifica giggled.

"Hey it's not funny!" Dipper shouted.

"hahahaha. Kinda is Dip." Pacifica laughed.

"W-WHATEVER! Just tell me when the fake you is coming." Dipper said with a blush of embarrassment.

"Alright alright. She should be here soon. We need a plan to trick her or something so we can get my body back." Pacifica said.

"I think I might have an idea." Dipper said as he pulled out his cell phone and contacted Gruncle Stan.

 **Jill Cipher POV…**

Jill was walking down the road towards Dipper's house to get him to give her the journal. She was almost there as she noticed that Pacifica wasn't pestering her since she was at Preston's hideout.

"That little Llama girl probably ran off or something. Probably too afraid to see what's going to happen, oh well doesn't matter now. I'm still going to get that little Pine tree's journal and free my brother one way or another." Jill said to herself until she saw Dipper and Mabel walking down the street. She cleared her throat to sound like Pacifica.

"Hey Dipper!" Jill shouted and got the twins attention.

"Oh hey Pacifica, didn't think to see you here." Dipper said.

"Yeah, just thought to stop by and see my boyfriend." Jill said trying not to sound too suspicious.

"Well we are about to head over to Gruncle Stan's place, he says that there is a secret in the journal that we should know. You're welcome to come along if you would like?" Dipper said while holding the journal under his arm.

"Would love to Pine tre- I…I mean Dipper." Jill said correcting herself quickly. Dipper knew right there and then, that was defiantly not Pacifica.

They all walked over to the Mystery shack and walked inside with the journal in hand.

"Kids, so great to see you. Now as you know Bill is imprisoned but I found out that there is a way to freeing him and I thought you all should know so no one finds out." Stan said.

" _Great, now I get to find out the secret and free Bill on the spot. These idiots make things too easy for me."_ Jill thought as she walked with Stan and the others to a room upstairs.

"Before we go in we have to take off our shoes, I just vacuumed." Stan said and everyone did what he said.

As they all made their way in the room there was an old hideous carpet in the middle of the floor. Stan and Dipper slowly spaced each other out and possessed Pacifica and possessed Mabel were the only ones on the carpet.

"What's going on?" Jill asked as she noticed the guys backing away. Then all of the sudden she heard Mabel's feet making sparking noises and her hand touched Jill's arm.

They're bodies got switched from the body switching experiment rug that Stan had in storage but brought it out for the plan to work. Pacifica was back in her body and since Jill didn't make a deal to use Mabel's body her dream demon spirit just shot out into view of every one. Mabel was knocked out by all of this but slowly woke up to all the commotion.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Jill shouted as the dark blue upside down triangle was floating in the room.

"We were on your plan the whole time Jill. Thanks to Pacifica possessing Mabel's body to tell us, we knew just exactly what to do." Dipper said.

"YOU DAMN BOY, I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Jill shouted as you could see fire in her eye.

"I don't think so demon." Stan shouted as he held up the journal over a small fire he made while Jill was distracted.

"As time stands still, so shall time be reversed. Be gone from this plane as I chant this curse. 15 years is the toll, be imprisoned dream demon and never return from the black hole!" Stan chanted and a black hole opened up.

Everyone was holding onto furniture and other stuff to keep away from the black hole. Jill was scraping the floor trying to hold on for dear life.

"NO! NOT ME TOO! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS STANFORD!" Jill shouted.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I heard it enough times already from your brother. Now go join him demon." Stan said as he threw a lamp and hit Jill in the face.

Losing all grip on the floor, Jill flew into the dark hole and disappeared from this world for another 15 years. Everyone then fell to the floor once the dark hole disappeared.

"You know Dipper you and your girlfriend need to stop getting into dream demon trouble, I'm getting too old for this junk." Stan said and everyone laughed except Mabel.

"What happened? What's going on?" Mabel asked as she was confused on the whole situation.

"We will tell you later on the way home." Dipper said as he lifted Mabel off the ground.

 **20 minutes later on the way back to the Pines house…**

"So that's what happened… I guess I owe Michael a huge apology." Mabel said as she hung her head low.  
"I'm sure he will forgive you Mabel." Pacifica said.

"Yeah…but I still don't think we will get back together right away. Too much has happen between us and I don't know if we will be like we used to be." Mabel said.

"Only time will tell." Dipper said placing a hand on Mabel's shoulder cheering her up a little.

"By the way… When you possessed my body Pacifica, how did you convince Dipper you were you?" Mabel asked.

"Oh…Well…you see…There's a funny story to that." Pacifica said as she blushed along with Dipper.

Putting two and two together Mabel realized what Pacifica was advoiding to say.

"AHHHHHHHH! THAT'S SO GROSS PACIFICA!" Mabel shouted as she was spitting and whipping her mouth that kissed Dipper's.

"Sorry Mabs. I know it was a bad move and I really didn't think about it at the time…Sorry." Pacifica said.

"Just don't do it again." Mabel said.

"What I can't kiss my boyfriend anymore? Hahahahaha." Pacifica joked.

"You know what I mean!" Mabel said.

"This is getting really awkward right now." Dipper said.

"Yeah let's not talk about this ever again, agreed?" Mabel said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"We are however, going to tell the cops about my father though. I know where his hideout is and technically he did kidnap me, through via dream demon but we are going to leave that part out since the police might not believe in dream demons." Pacifica said.

"We'll just tell them that Preston kidnapped you and you got away and found us along the way. It's not a total lie but it's more believable than the truth, right?" Dipper said.

"Yeah let's go with that." Mabel said as the three continued walking until they saw police at the twins' house.

Suddenly they all saw the twins' mother and she ran up to them…

"Where have you two been? I was worried sick about that you might have been missing too!" Karen said as she hugged both twins tightly.

"We just went on a walk and then we found Pacifica." Mabel said.

"I'm so glad you're all ok. What happened with you Pacifica? Where did you go?" Karen asked.

Pacifica told Karen and the police that she was kidnapped by Preston and escaped. She told the police of where Preston was along with his cultists. Afterwards, Pacifica's Mother came speeding up in her car as soon as she got the news that Pacifica was alright and at the Pine's house.

 **Meanwhile at the cultist hideout…**

"What's taking her so long!? I would have thought that Jill would already got our master Bill free by now…" Preston said.

Suddenly the front door was busted through as police officers came in quickly and arrested all the cultists and Preston. Police then did a thorough investigation and found all the cultists around Gravity falls and the one in the prison, so Preston can't escape again…

 **Gravity falls prison, 3 days later…**

"Preston Northwest. You have a visitor…" The prison guard said.

"Visitor?" Preston said as he made his way to the visitor station.

As Preston sat down from the other side of the glass awaiting his visitor, he saw the person he'd never thought of seeing…

"Hello Preston." Sasha said with a serious look.

"Sasha? What are you doing here?" Preston said.

"To show you this… Our divorce papers." Sasha said.

"Divorce?" Preston asked.

"Yes Preston. Did you really think I would crawl back to you after you kidnapped our daughter twice! I only stayed married to you thinking that you would come to your senses and pay your dues, not escape and kidnap our daughter again! However, I guess I was wrong, you'll never change. If you ever and I mean ever get out legally, don't ever contact us or come near us again." Sasha said as she got up and walked away, leaving the monster behind once and for all…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter, stay tuned for next chapter…BYE**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you everyone for the great reviews. Now enjoy chapter 11 and see what's next…Enjoy.**

 **WARNING CHAPTER CONTAINS: Language.**

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **What happens in the past, stays in the past…**

After what happened with Preston and Jill, things seemed to be cooling down. Today was the day for the Middle school play, which was starting tonight at 8 pm and Mabel has yet to talk with Michael…

Michael Northwest was not happy with his life, between what happened with Mabel and dealing with his overly controlling father, he never found any joy. Not even Sarah could cheer him up as he fell into a depression. Despite Michael's depression he still decided to go through with the play, mainly for his hard work not be vain.

Right now Michael was getting ready with his sister to go to the play. However, his father wasn't going, saying that he only expects the best from Michael and he doesn't need to be there to see it. Michael didn't care though, he never cared what father thought of him because Richard always controlled his life. Richard Northwest was just like his brother Preston, always making a name for the Northwest family and controlling everything that has to do with their family. The only difference between the two is that Richard never knew about Preston's coven so Richard was never a part of Preston's secret life.

"I wonder if we could just run away Sarah." Michael said as he tightened up his tie.

"Run away? What are you talking about Mike?" Sarah asked while putting on her ear rings.

"I just want to get away from everything. I don't like how we have to dress up for stuff like this and do what our father says. Why can't we just have a mother like Aunt Sasha, which got away from this life with Pacifica?" Michael said.

"You know what happened with our mother Michael… I too don't like this life but it's all we have. Even if we did run away, where would we go? Who would take us in?" Sarah said.

"Couldn't our aunt and Pacifica take us in?" Michael asked.

"Michael you know better... Our father would look there first if we did run away. Plus, I think Pacifica's boyfriend is still upset with you for ruining his sister's life." Sarah said as she turn to the mirror to put on some make up.

"…You're right. I really screwed up everything after I got with Stephanie. I don't even know why I got with her… I was still in love with Mabel one moment, then after I drank Mabel's juice she faded out of my mind and all I could think about was Stephanie…" Michael said.

"It was probably just your hormones or something." Sarah said.

"Maybe…but I still want to be with Mabel. If only she would take me back, I just want things to be like they used to be." Michael said.

"Well you need to give her time and space Michael and even after that she might not get back with you. You would be lucky if she would still consider you as a friend after that stunt you pulled. Sometimes if you really love someone, you have to let them go and let them decide for themselves." Sarah said.

"…I guess you're right. Still though, I just wish I knew why I screwed everything up like I did. It's like I was under a spell or something…" Michael said.

"Look, you'll have plenty of time to figure all this out later. Now come on, our driver is waiting to take us to the High school auditorium for the play. They can't perform without their Romeo now, can they?" Sarah said as she pulled Michael's arm out the mansion and into the limo.

 **Meanwhile at the High school auditorium…**

After Mabel got the teacher to get her into the kissing scene again, she impatiently waited for the play to start and hoping her plan would work to get back with Michael or at the very least have him forgive her…

"Ugh! I wish this stupid clock would hurry up, I don't understand why time has to be so slow!" Mabel whined as she sat in the dressing/make up room back stage with Pacifica.

"Calm down Mabel. The play isn't going anywhere, trust me." Pacifica said.

"I know but I need to see Michael and apologize to him, he deserves that after I slapped him." Mabel said.

"He will be here Mabs, I promise." Pacifica said.

And sure enough they heard people talking about Michael arriving with his sister at the front entrance like celebrities or something. 10 minutes later Michael and his sister made their way back stage and saw Pacifica and Mabel. Michael and Mabel's eyes locked to a few minutes not breaking.

"Umm… I think I'm going to find Dipper… Care to join me Sarah?" Pacifica asked.

"Sure…" Sarah said catching the hint that the two needed some alone time.

After the two girls left the room, only Mabel and Michael were in the room alone.

"So…" Michael said trying to break the ice after 5 minutes of silence.

"Yeah…" Mabel said also trying to continue on.

"Look I just wanted to say-" Both said at the same time until they caught each other.

"You first." Michael said.

"Sigh… Look Michael, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about slapping you earlier this week. It was wrong and I was just so upset and angry that I let my actions get the better of me." Mabel said as Michael stood shocked. After a few moments Michael regained his composure and spoke too.

"I too want to apologize Mabel. What I did to you was wrong and horrible, you deserve way better than that. In truth I still love you and I don't have a good excuse for why I kissed Stephanie, I don't even like her but that doesn't matter right now. Right now, I hurt you and I understand if you just want to be friends. Just know that I will never go through with this play kissing Stephanie…because in my book, you are the only Juliet that I want...even if you don't want me." Michael said.

Mabel was in tears, as she got up and ran into Michael's arms crying…

"I love you too Michael… Please be mine again." Mabel said which made Michael smile as the two shared a much needed kiss.

Suddenly they broke apart from the sound of Mr. Spurles busting through the door.

"Where is she? Where is Stephanie Kyles!? Curtain is in 20 minutes and she hasn't arrived yet for her costume and make up!" Mr. Spurles panicked.

"I don't know where she is?" Michael said.

"Sigh… Well I have no choice then… Mabel I need you to fill in as Juliet." Mr. Spurles said.

"GASP! YES YES YES… I-I mean… I would be honored Mr. Spurles." Mabel said.

"Alright then. Get dressed and hurry up, you too Michael." Mr. Spurles said as he walked out. Afterwards the two smiled with hearts of joy with their new found fortune as they hurried to each of their dressing rooms and changed into their costumes for the play.

 **Meanwhile, outside the auditorium…**

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M THE LEAD ROLE FOR THE PLAY!" Stephanie shouted as she was tied to the bike rack outside the auditorium.

"You should have thought of that before you screwed up Mabel and Michael's relationship you bitch!" Kayla said as she looked at Stephanie on the ground with Jessica.

"You can't leave me like this!" Stephanie said.

"Don't worry we'll cut you lose once the play is over." Jessica said as the two sisters walked away, leaving behind the upset Stephanie outside…

 **Back inside the auditorium…**

The play went off without a hitch, Mabel even was able to memorize all the lines just in time. When the kissing scene came, Michael and her shared a passionate kiss which everyone enjoyed. Dipper and Pacifica were in the front row holding hands and smiling as Candy, Grenda, Sarah, Jessica, and Kayla where next to them enjoying the show with them. Once the play was over with, everyone gave a standing applause as the cast gave their bows.

Afterwards everyone made their way out of the auditorium. Mabel and Michael were hand in hand until they saw Stephanie on the ground tied up to the bike rack.

"Well well well, if it isn't relationship wrecker." Mabel said.

"Shut up you slut! You stole everything away from me! My boyfriend, my lead role in the play, EVERYTHING!" Stephanie shouted.

"You know what Stephanie…After everything you've done, you deserve it. I can't believe I ever fell in love with you." Michael said.

"HA! You didn't fall in love you idiot! I poured a love potion into your drink and made you love me. You would never would have loved in the first place if it weren't for that!" Stephanie spat.

"Love potion? What are you talking about?" Michael said.

"Someone gave me a love potion so you would love me instead of that witch Mabel! It worked too but for some reason it wore off." Stephanie said.

"You…made me love you? How dare you… I knew you were low Stephanie but I never thought this low…Come on Mabel lets go." Michael said as he grabbed her hand and walked away with everyone else.

"Wait, you have to cut me loose!" Stephanie said.

"Cut yourself loose." Kayla said as she threw a pair of scissors on Stephanie's lap and walked away with the others.

Everyone walked to their parents cars for the night. Mabel and Michael shared a final kiss before leaving each other, Dipper and Pacifica did the same. On the way home Dipper saw Mabel smile again for the first time in a long time, the kind of smile that only happens when Mabel is truly happy. Dipper was glad to see that smile again, he hated when Mabel was depressed. After the twins got home they all went to bed for the night…

 **Meanwhile at Northwest Manor…**

"I'm glad to see you happy again Mike." Sarah said.

"Thanks…I'm glad Mabel got back with me. She means everything to me and I don't want to lose that ever again." Michael said.

"I don't think that there will be anything to mess that up, as long as you stay fateful to her." Sarah said.

"Oh I will. Nothing will change that." Michael said.

Suddenly their father Richard came walking into the living room…

"Kids I got some news to tell you." Richard said.

"What is it Daddy?" Sarah asked.

"We are going to be moving…" Richard said which got the two kids attention.

"M-moving?" Michael said.

"Yes. It's time we lived with better class of people instead of holding onto family tradition of living in Gravity falls. I grow weary of living with the low class populace." Richard said.

"But what about our schooling?" Michael stressed.

"When you two get done with your school year, you will be starting a new school in a different state." Richard firmly said.

"But…but why can't we just go to high school here? I-I mean this is not fair…" Michael said.

"ENOUGH!... My decision is final. After you two get done with Gravity falls Middle School we are leaving…" Richard said as he walked out of the living room.

"How can he do this?...Why is this happening?" Michael panicked.

"Michael, calm down… We will figure this out and I'm sure we will find a way to stay here." Sarah said trying to give even herself some sort of hope.

 **The next morning…**

Saturday arrived and Mabel was up and happy as she made her way to the kitchen for breakfast….

"Good morning." Mabel chimed.

"Ah there is our future actress." Frank said while sipping his coffee and holding the newspaper.

"Oh Dad, you flatter me too much. Hahahaha" Mabel said as Dipper rolled his eyes at Mabel's retort.

"Eat up sweetie. I heard there is going to be a fall festival today in town and I would like for us to go see it." Karen said as she placed a plate full of pancakes on the table for her and Dipper to share.

After breakfast everyone got ready and left in the car for the fall festival in town. Mabel and Dipper were excited because this was the first time in a long time that they did anything with their parents in a while.

Once they arrived and parked the car, the family walked into the town square that was filled with people and venders. The festival had everything and the Pines family looked with awe. The festival had horseback riding, petting zoos, rides, fall antiques for sale, music playing, and so much more. The kids were eager to try everything out and their parents allowed them to wander together as long as they don't separate and checked up every so often.

The twins agreed and quickly ran off. After 20 minutes of blowing off their allowance on rides and games, the twins noticed someone… Michael and Sarah Northwest were in the crowd with a few servants and bodyguards following them.

"Michael!" Mabel yelled as she ran up to him only to be stopped by one of the body guards.

"It's alright, I know her." Michael said and the body guard moved out of the way.

Mabel ran up and hugged Michael passionately. Michael however slowly patted Mabel on the back.

"What's wrong Mike?" Mabel asked as she backed away from the embrace.

"Mabel I got some bad news to tell you…" Michael said as he looked down, even his sister looked depressed about something.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Mabel asked.

"We're moving soon…" Michael said.

"Moving? Why?" Mabel asked as her eyes began to water.

"Our father told us once we finish our school year, we will be moving away from Gravity falls." Michael said hating every word that came out of his mouth.

"That's not fair! We just got back together and-"

"I know Mabel…I'm sorry. I really do wish that there was a way to fix this." Michael said cutting off Mabel in mid-sentence.

Mabel just re-hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

"Hey hey. It's alright. We still have a little time left." Michael said as he held Mabel.

"I don't want a little time…I want you forever." Mabel said in Michael shoulder.

"Look, we can't stop the future but at least we can make the time we have worth remembering. Who knows maybe someday our paths might cross again and we will be together forever." Michael said which brought Mabel's teary eyes into view from Michael's now wet shoulder.

"You promise we will be together forever once we see each other again?" Mabel asked.

"There is no one else like you Mabel Pines and I won't settle for anything less." Michael said with a smile which brought Mabel to smile."

"Now come on, let's enjoy the festival." Michael said.

Mabel nodded as she dried her tears and grabbed Michael's hand. They all went on all the rides together and enjoyed everything that the festival had to offer. After they got done with the horseback riding, Mabel, Dipper, Michael, and Sarah sat together at a table reserved for the Northwests.

"I've been meaning to ask…How come you two are here? I thought you both couldn't be seen with common folk." Mabel asked.

"Well Sarah asked our father if we could go. He didn't care as long as we didn't disturb him while he's in conferences with his business partners." Michael said as he handed Mabel a snow cone he bought for Mabel.

"Still though, why all the security?" Dipper asked.

"Well I'm sure Pacifica told you… But being a Northwest isn't easy unfortunately. People would try to rob us for our money or hurt us because of our corrupt family name." Michael said.

"Yeah…We wish we could be like Pacifica with a good parent like Auntie Sasha and get away from this…rich life. It's ugly and unnerving, some days unbearable. We are forced to live this life and I don't think there's a way out of it." Sarah said.

"You never know Sarah, things might just turn around for you both. It's never too late to change things." Dipper said.

"Hehe. I see why Pacifica likes you so much, you have a way of giving hope." Sarah said with a smile and a wink, which only made Dipper blush a little but quickly straightened himself up.

"Boy Dipper you have a way with all these Northwest women, huh? Hahahahaha." Mabel said while elbowing him in the shoulder.

"Hey hey hey. I'm a one woman man." Dipper said.

"Yeah you're manly alright. Do you want me to tell them about your manly lamby lamby dance?" Mabel joked.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Dipper shouted with a huge blush of embarrassment.

"Lamby lamby dance?" Michael asked in confusion.

"Don't ask and defiantly don't tell." Dipper said while crossed his arms and looked away.

"I'll tell you guys later." Mabel whispered.

"I heard that!" Dipper said which made everyone laugh.

 **Meanwhile a few tables over…**

"Laugh it up you jerks…because I'll have the last laugh!" Stephanie said while holding up a potion with the label: HATE…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: WILL THIS FREAKN CHICK GIVE IT A REST! Stephanie just can't let it go. Find out next time what Stephanie has planned with this hate potion and who will she use it on…BYE**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Back again peeps. I read your reviews and I did see the errors in my typing after I reread it again, sorry. Hope everyone enjoys the new chapter as we are coming to an end soon. Enjoy… WARNING CHAPTER CONTAINS: Language and violence.**

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **Hatred has a cure, love does not…**

As the kids rode on a few more rides Stephanie was getting ready to splash the potion on her victim. Stephanie found the potion belt of the love god that Gideon stool after he disappeared. After the ride was done everyone stopped and saw Stephanie but it was too late. She through the liquid and hit Michael in the face.

"STEPHANIE! What the hell?" Sarah said.

"If I can't have Michael, then no one can." Stephanie said as she walked away.

Suddenly Michael shook his head and his facial expression changed.

"Michael are you alright?" Mabel asked as she held him.

"Get off of me." Michael said in a low volume.

"What was did you say Mike?" Mabel asked.

"I SAID GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Michael yelled as he pushed Mabel off and she fell on the ground with tears in her eyes.

"Michael man. What the hell is wrong with you?" Dipper demanded.

"Don't you talk with me you filthy peasant." Michael spat.

"Michael…" Sarah said as she had a look a fear as she saw her Brother acting like their father Richard.

"Let's go Sarah, I hate this place." Michael said as he walked away towards the limo.

"I don't know what that Stephanie girl did to him…but please help." Sarah begged as she was beginning to tear up.

"We'll find a way Sarah, don't worry." Dipper said.

Sarah then ran up to Mabel and gave her a hug…

"I'm sorry Mabel. Please don't take what Michael said to heart, he does love you." Sarah said.

"LET'S GO SARAH! I HATE TO WAIT!" Michael yelled from the limo. Sarah let go of Mabel and walked away.

After they left, Dipper turned his attention towards Mabel…

"Are you alright Mabel?" Dipper asked.

"I…I'm fine…We need to fix this Dipper." Mabel said.

"We will, I have an idea that might help." Dipper said.

"Like what?" Mabel asked.

"We visit the love god." Dipper said.

"Oh no… no no no." Mabel said.

"Mabel we have to, he's the only one that could help in this situation." Dipper said.

"Don't you remember Dipper? He hates me for stealing his belt during the summer." Mabel stressed.

"We don't have much of a choice Mabs." Dipper said while putting a hand on Mabel's shoulder.

"We don't even know where he is right now Dipper." Mabel said.

"I know someone who could help." Dipper said.

After Dipper and Mabel made their way back to their parents, they all went home and Dipper and Mabel got on their bikes and told their parents they were going for a ride. Their parents agreed as long as they come back before 8 pm.

 **The Corduroy Residence…**

Dipper and Mabel quickly made their way to Wendy's house to see if she knows where the love god would be…

"Hey dorks. What's going on?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy we need to find the love god, it's urgent." Mabel said.

"I think he's by the junk yard." Wendy said.

"Thanks Wendy!" Both twins said at the same time as they quickly got on their bikes.

"Later dorks." Wendy said as she wave to the leaving twins.

As the twins made their way to the junk yard, they spotted the love god's van. As they got off their bikes, they knocked on the van door. Instead of the love god opening the door, the twins were greeted by Mcgucket.

"Mcgucket?... What are you doing in the love god's van?" Dipper asked.

"Well hey dolly dility do young sprouts. I make this love god feller's potions for him as he pays me with food for my raccoon wife." Mcgucket said.

"Raccoon wife?" Mabel said with a deeply confused look.

"Look, Mcgucket since you make these potions could you tell us how to reverse the hate potion?" Dipper asked.

"There's only one way Dipper… Whoever took that potion has to eat a lot of that smile dip that was banned. It's the only way to change his personality but it comes with a price." Mcgucket said.

"What price!" Mabel stressed as she shook the hillbilly.

"The person might not ever love again." Mcgucket said and Mabel just let him go.

"Th-there has to be another way." Mabel said.

"I'm afraid there isn't younglin." Mcgucket said.

Just then Mabel ran away and Dipper ran after her. Mcgucket just shrugged and returned into the van. Dipper ran around the corner and saw Mabel sitting on the ground crying.

"It can't be the only way. I don't want to lose Michael's love forever Dipper." Mabel said.

" _Sigh._ Look Mabel, I know you don't want to lose his love but he doesn't even love anything right now. Plus Mcgucket said might, which means it's not guaranteed that he won't love you once we fix him up." Dipper said.

"True…but what if he doesn't work out the way we want him to once we fix his hate potion problem?" Mabel asked.

"Well then Mabel, we would have to let him go then. I know it's not what you like to hear but we can't just leave him like this." Dipper said which only got Mabel sad again.

"Hey hey. Look on the bright side, at least we have a chance. It might not be a big one but it's something, right?" Dipper said while putting a hand on Mabel shoulder.

Mabel nodded and pulled Dipper into a hug. Dipper hugged back and smiled.

"Come on now. We have to find a way to get some of that smile dip stuff and fix Michael." Dipper said as he pull Mabel up on her feet.

"Actually Dip, I have some." Mabel said.

"Great lets go get it then." Dipper said as they both made their way back to their bikes and rode home.

 **25 minutes later…**

The twins made their way to their house and went straight up to Mabel's room. Mabel then opened up her secret stash that was behind a wall in her closet and revealed a lot of packets and boxes that just poured out from the hole in the wall.

"I thought you said some, not a crap load." Dipper said with a look of astoundment.

"What can I say, the stuff is addicting… This should be enough." Mabel said as she pulled a box out.

"How do you get this stuff anyways and from where?" Dipper asked.

"I have…connections." Mabel hesitantly said.

"I'm kind of scared right now." Dipper teased making Mabel laugh a little.

"So we now just have to find Michael and force feed this stuff and hope it breaks the hate potion spell." Dipper said.

"And hopefully he will still love me afterwards…" Mabel said as she looked down again, fearful of losing Michael forever.

"Stay positive Mabel, we won't know until we try." Dipper said and Mabel nodded.

The twins agreed to tell everyone they know about the situation and make a plan to fix up Michael. However, they have another problem to deal with…Stephanie Kyles.

After Dipper called Pacifica and told her about Michael he then told her about doing something with Stephanie because she just keeps on messing with Mabel and Michael's relationship and it has to stop.

"Any ideas Pacifica?" Dipper asked on his cell phone.

"Not any that comes to mind Dipper but I do understand that Stephanie needs to be stopped." Pacifica said from the other side of the line.

"Wait a minute, I just thought of something." Dipper said.

"What?" Pacifica asked.

"Stephanie was given just one potion from someone and now she had another. Do you think it's the love god giving these potions to her?" Dipper asked.

"Maybe…but maybe she could have stolen the potions and lied too, send you two on a wild goose chase." Pacifica explained.

"Hmm…Even so, we still need to talk with him and find out who is give her these potions or if she herself stole them. We need some sort of information right now because we are blind to this whole situation." Dipper said.

"Well tomorrow I'll join you and Mabel and help as best as I can." Pacifica said.

"I appreciate that Paz, you really are a great person." Dipper said.

"Yeah yeah yeah lover boy. Hehehe." Pacifica said while smiling from Dipper's compliment.

"You heading to bed?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah kinda tired. I'll meet up with you two in the morning and we will visit this love god… I love you." Pacifica said.

"Alright… I love you too." Dipper said as Mabel came in and said AWWW.

"MABEL GET OUT!" Dipper shouted and Pacifica laughed from hearing this.

"Hahaha. Good night Dipper." Pacifica said.

"Good night Pacifica." Dipper said as he hung up and threw a pillow at Mabel for picking on him.

 **The next morning…**

Sunday morning came and the twins quickly made their way to the junk yard again on their bikes. 5 minutes later Pacifica showed up as well on her bike.

"Hey guys." Pacifica said.

"Hey Pacifica." Mabel said.

"So what's the plan with Michael again?" Pacifica asked.

"Well after we find out how Stephanie got the potions in the first place and hopefully stop her, we will break Michael's hate potion spell with some smile dip." Dipper said.

"Smile dip? I thought that stuff was banned from America." Pacifica said.

"Yeah it is but Mabel has it and we are going to use it to cure Michael." Dipper said.

"…I'm curious, what's it like to eat that stuff?" Pacifica asked.

"You kind of see stuff but it's not harmful. You just get a small headache later but it passes." Mabel said.

"I would like to try some later." Pacifica said as she and Mabel laugh and Dipper just shook his head at the girls.

"Come on, we have to talk with the love god and get the information about Stephanie." Dipper said as both girls nodded and followed Dipper into the junk yard.

"No no no. I need a happy potion not a sleepy potion, you already gave me 5 of those already." Love god said.

The twins came up to the van where Mcgucket and Love god were talking about the potions.

"Excuse me, Love god?" Dipper said.

"Oh it's you two again, haven't you both caused enough trouble for me at the woodstick concert?" Love god angrily said.

"We're sorry about that but we need your help. See this girl has your potions and we want to know if you know how she got them." Mabel said.

"I don't know but someone took my belt full of potions and I had to get this guy to make more for me for the ones that were stolen from me." Love god said as Mcgucket was in the background making a new patch of potions with his machine.

"Do you know what the belt had, like what kind of potions were in it?" Pacifica asked.

"Well my belt held 6 potions and each one was a different emotion. It had love, hate, sleepy, forgetful, nice, and fearful." Love god said.

"Ok why do you need all those different types of emotions if your name is Love god?" Mabel asked.

"Hey hey. I didn't say that I couldn't have more than 1 emotion for my potions. It's just how I roll." Love god said.

"Whatever, just tell me is there any other way to break the hate potion spell besides using the smile dip powder?" Dipper asked.

"No there isn't. Now if you will excuse me I have to help this old man make the potions properly." Love god said.

The kids just left the van and returned to their bikes…

"So is he always this cranky?" Pacifica asked.

"Well Mabel did steal one of his potions one time and used it on a few friends of ours to get them together." Dipper said.

"Oh ok… Well I'm going to call Sarah and tell her about what we know so far and I'll call you later." Pacifica said as she kissed Dipper and hugged Mabel and rode off back to her house.

"We have to find Stephanie and stop her Dipper before she messes everyone's relationships up." Mabel stressed.

"We will Mabs…I just don't know where we could start looking for her." Dipper said.

"Well she is at school with us." Mabel said.

"But I don't think she's dumb enough to bring the belt with her though. We can't take it back if she doesn't have it." Dipper said.

"You're right. However, don't you think we should at least confront her for what she's done?" Mabel said as her temper was beginning to rise.

"Believe me Mabel, nothing would make me happier than to confront her and demand some answers. However, we don't have the concrete proof to back up our accusations." Dipper said.

"Ok…" Mabel said while letting go her anger for now.

"Don't worry Mabs. Tomorrow we will save Michael from this hate potion spell then we will focus all our attentions on Stephanie." Dipper said as he got on his bike.

"You're right Dip." Mabel said as she got on hers and they both made their way back home.

 **Meanwhile at the Northwest Manor…**

After talking with Pacifica on the phone, Sarah looked over to Michael who seems to be calming down for right now. However, ever since yesterday Michael was hating everything. He didn't want to be bothered and he also yelled at the staff for little things. Some of the butlers and maids quit because of Michael's rage.

"Um…How are you doing today Mike?" Sarah asked.

"Don't bother me. I hate it when people bother me!" Michael said while he was reading something in his room.

"I just wanted to tell you that our cousin says hi." Sarah said with a little fear in her voice because she doesn't want to anger Michael.

"Sigh…alright. Now could you leave, I got work to do and I don't want to be disturbed." Michael said.

"Alright Michael…love you." Sarah said before leaving.

"I hate love." Michael said as the words stung Sarah like a knife in the heart.

Sarah just walked away with watery eyes, hating what Stephanie did to her brother.

"I'll make her pay… No one screws with my family and gets away with it." Sarah said as she turned her sadness into anger…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Now Sarah is starting to feel some anger towards Stephanie for what she's done. How's the group going to deal with Stephanie? And will Michael still love again after they break this hate potion spell? Find out next time… BYE**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I know I haven't been editing my writing and I'm deeply sorry. I promise to re-read it at least twice before posting future chapters…Other than that, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. This one is a Looonnnggg one lol, so Enjoy. WARNING CHAPTER CONTIANS: some language…**

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **Food fights can save lives…but at a price.**

After what happened over the weekend, the kids came up with a plan to fix up Michael…

After their first classes, lunch began and their plan was about to begin. Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Kayla, Jessica, and Sarah talked on the phone and came up with the plan that would fix everything. However, it is going to be messy… The kids' plan was to start a food fight during lunch and during the chaos they would feed Michael the smile dip without him or anyone else knowing it. By doing so would cure him of his hate potion curse that Stephanie put him under.

However little did the kids know, Stephanie had her own agenda. She did in fact bring the potion belt to school. Her plan was to ruin everyone else's lives with the potions she found. Mainly because of what happened during the school play, she had one thing on her mind since that night…Revenge.

After the kids sat down, they all nodded their heads in agreement to start the food fight. Mabel got out the box full of smile dip powder and was ready to pour it down Michael's throat. Pacifica was ready to throw food at nearby kids and start the food fight. Jessica and Kayla were ready to assist in throwing food as well. Dipper and Sarah were ready to hold down Michael and open his mouth for the smile dip.

Pacifica then got up and started throwing food, Kayla and Jessica started throwing as well and before you knew it, everyone started throwing food and screaming. As the teachers and lunch employees try to break up the food fight, Dipper, Sarah, and Mabel got ready to cure Michael.

Dipper was to hold Michael down, since he was the strongest between the three and Sarah was to open Michael's mouth…

"What is this, what are you doing to me?" Michael angrily said as he tried to resist Dipper's grip.

"Sorry Michael this is for your own good." Mabel said as she poured the whole box down Michael's throat.

Meanwhile Stephanie decided to take this opportunity and use the potions. She picked up three from the four potions that was left and just threw them towards Dipper, Mabel, and Sarah. Dipper got hit with the sleepy potion, Mabel got hit with the forgetful potion, and Sarah got hit with the fear potion.

After the teachers and even the Principle got involved in stopping the food fight, they ordered the kids to go to their next classes.

Michael woke up after his strange dream of tacos and cats from the smile dip and saw everyone starting to leave.

"Ahh. What happened to me?" Michael said as he held his head from the aftermath of eating too much smile dip.

He then saw Pacifica trying to wake up Dipper but he only wakes up for 3 or 4 minutes and then falls back to sleep. So Pacifica picks Dipper off the table and helps him walk to their History class. Sarah was sitting in a corner saying stuff to herself in a fearful paranoia while looking around. Then there was Mabel, he walked up to her and sees how's she's doing after what happened.

"Mabel…Are you doing alright?" Michael asked no longer under the effect of the hate potion.

"Who's Mabel? Where am I? What's going on?" Mabel said as she looked around in a deep confusion.

"Mabel don't you remember, we're in school. We got class soon and we have to go." Michael said.

"School…I didn't know I was going to school... Who are you again?" Mabel asked.

Michael was also deeply confused because he didn't know what was happening to everyone. So he quickly made a plan that would help things a little.

"Mrs. McNeil I think someone threw something hard and hit Mabel on the head, she doesn't seem to remember anything." Michael said to the Principle.

"Thank you Mr. Northwest I'll have someone take her to the nurse. Please tell her teacher that she won't be in class today for me." Mrs. McNeil said.

"I will, thank you." Michael said.

Mabel was then taken by another teacher and walked to the nurse's office. Michael then turned around and saw Jessica and Kayla walking with a very frightened Sarah.

"Don't worry Mike we will take her to her next class." Jessica said.

"Alright." Michael said as he too was walking to his next class.

On his way to the Drama classroom, Michael was deep in thought…

" _What the hell just happened?... I don't remember why I was so angry with everything. Then suddenly I was dreaming some weird dream of cats riding tacos for some reason. When I woke up everything was a mess and food was everywhere…Dipper looked like he was asleep during this chaos too and Mabel must have been hit in the head by something hard, for her to have amnesia like that… Sarah must have been shaken up_ _from that food fight to be so frightened like she is. Regardless, I have to get to class. Hopefully everything will be alright afterwards…"_ Michael thought as he made his way to Drama class.

 **History class…**

On their way to History class, Dipper was struggling to stay awake and Pacifica was almost literally dragging him…

"Dipper you have to wake up! I can't drag you to class." Pacifica stressed.

"I… _Yawnnnn_. Know Paz…Zzz." Dipper said as he drifted back to sleep until he was shaken by Pacifica to wake up.

"I…don't… _Yawnnn._ Why I'm so…sleepy." Dipper said.

"Well you have to try and wake up during class, otherwise Mr. Milliken is going to kill you for sleeping in class." Pacifica said.

"I… _Yawnnnn._ Know." Dipper lazily said.

Pacifica had to think up of something to help Dipper out before taking him to their History class. She then came up with an idea that might help. She dragged Dipper to a water fountain and accidently doped his head on the fountain.

"Oops…Are you alright Dip?" Pacifica asked.

But all she got in response was Dipper snoring. At sight of this, Pacifica just sighed.

"You're lucky you look so cute when you sleep." Pacifica said but quickly got her head out of the clouds and turned on the water.

The water was splashing on Dipper's face for 3 minutes and Dipper was still sleeping. After that Pacifica started shaking him.

"DIPPER WAKE THE HELL UP!" Pacifica screamed. Luckily there was no one in the hallway to see or hear her except Dipper as he woke up a little more but was still tired.

"Pacifica…Why am I so wet?" Dipper lazily said.

"I had to wake you up. You seem more tired than ever before. Have you been staying up all night again?" Pacifica asked.

" _Yawnnn…_ No... I actually got a full…night's…Zzz." Dipper said as he fell to the ground asleep again and Pacifica was aggravated beyond belief.

"UGH! You are really starting to tic me off Dipper." Pacifica said as she pick the boy off the ground and started walking him again to class.

"You know you better not be like this once we get married." Pacifica said.

"Zzz…What did you say Pacifica?" Dipper said as he woke up.

"Oh nothing Dipstick let's just get to class." Pacifica said.

 **Meanwhile, with Kayla and Jessica…**

Sarah was dropped off at her English class by Jessica and Kayla and the two sisters made their way to their Reading class…

"Kayla…What exactly is going on with Sarah? She seems so scared of everything right now." Jessica said.

"Don't know Jess. I think something happened during the food fight." Kayla said.

"Well what ever happened, we need to fix this. Dipper is sleepy for some reason, Mabel is forgetting stuff, and Sarah is so freaking scared of everything she is making me nervous. We have to do something…" Jessica said.

"I know. We have to get to the bottom of this." Kayla said…Then suddenly she remember she and Jessica left their stuff back at the cafeteria.

"Jessica, we left our stuff back at the lunch room." Kayla said.

"Crap. We have to get it before class starts in 10 minutes." Jessica said as the two girls ran back to the lunch room to get their book bags and stuff.

 **3 Minutes later, at the lunch room…**

Kayla and Jessica arrived just in time, before the doors were closed and locked for the day. They saw no one in the lunch room except a janitor cleaning up the food fight mess from earlier.

"If you two are looking for your bags, their over there by the others." The janitor said.

"Thanks." Both girls said as they made their way over to the pile of bags. However one book bag stood out amongst all others…

A bright green bag that had the name Stephanie Kyles.

"Look, its Stephanie's bag. Didn't Mabel tell us on the phone that she had a potion belt that had she used on Michael twice?" Jessica said.

"Maybe she forgot her bag too along with the other students who were chased out from the food fight." Kayla said.

"Do you think that potion belt might be in here?" Jessica asked.

"Hmm. Maybe…Quickly look inside and I'll keep watch." Kayla said.

Jessica searched through the bag and sure enough the belt was in there. However there was only one potion in the belt that had the label: Nice.

"There's only one potion left Kayla." Jessica said.

"Alright take it and let's go." Kayla said.

Jessica grabbed the potion and her stuff along with Kayla's and quickly walked out for their class…

 **After school…**

Pacifica texted her mother, telling her she was going to hang out with Dipper and Mabel for a project. Her mother agreed as long as Pacifica calls her and let her know when to pick Pacifica up…

Mabel didn't have to go to her last classes because she was in the nurse's office. However, she was told to see a doctor immediately for a full evaluation, to see if her memory could be treated. Mabel was then greeted by Pacifica and a very sleepy Dipper. Earlier, Dipper (While awake enough to hear it) was notified to pick up his sister and bring her home along with a note explaining what her condition was.

On the bus ride home, Pacifica had to tell Mabel everything about her parents and everything she knew about Mabel's personal life as best as Pacifica could while Dipper was sleeping on her shoulder.

"I see so I have a pet pig named Waffles?" Mabel asked.

"No Waddles, you won him in a fair." Pacifica explained while Dipper began to drool on Pacifica's shoulder but she quickly wiped his mouth with a handkerchief.

"And this guy is Dipper? He kind of looks cute." Mabel said.

"Um. He's you're brother." Pacifica said.

"Oh. Hahaha. Never mind then." Mabel said.

As the bus pulled up to the high school to pick Wendy and her friends up, Pacifica had to explain to her what happened with the twins.

"Oh, so that's why Mabel doesn't remember me, someone hit her head during the food fight." Wendy said.

"Yeah. That's what I think happened…Also Dipper for some reason is always falling asleep." Pacifica said.

"Well at least he looks cute while sleeping." Wendy said as she looked at Dipper sleep.

"Hey hey hey. Back off red, he's mine!" Pacifica said.

"Whatev's just saying that he looks nice when he's actually sleeping. Normally the dipster doesn't even sleep and you could see it in his eyes every day." Wendy said.

"...Yeah. I guess you're right. Sleep probably just finally caught up with him." Pacifica said as she too was looking at the sleepy Dipper…Until Mabel's cell phone got a text message.

"Um. Who is this Jessica girl and why did she just text me that we have a problem and a solution?" Mabel said.

"Oh she's just a witch that tries to flirt with Dipper and I beat the crap out of her for doing that… But she erased her mind and now she's just slowly remembering stuff so I guess I don't hate her as much…But she's still a bimbo." Pacifica said as Wendy was snickering a little bit at Pacifica's rant.

"What's so funny?" Pacifica asked.

"Oh nothing. I just think it's cute how jealous you get over girls liking Dipper." Wendy said.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Pacifica screamed and Wendy laughed.

"Yeah you are." Wendy said.

Suddenly the bus stopped at the bus stop and everyone got off…

"Bye Wendy, it was nice meeting you." Mabel shouted as they walked away.

"See ya later dorks." Wendy said as she walked the other direction.

"Ugh! Dipper you got to carry your own weight. I'm getting tired of carrying you and you really need to wake up!" Pacifica whined.

" _Yawnnn._ 5 more minutes honey." Dipper lazily said while still sleeping.

Pacifica thought of how cute that Dipper thinks of her as his honey but shook her head out of her trance and shook Dipper again.

"I said WAKE UP!" Pacifica yelled.

As the three made their way to the house, Mabel's phone continued to make noise. Then it began to ring and Mabel answered it.

"Hello? Sorry I don't know what you're talking about. Here, talk with Pacifica she would know." Mabel said as she handed Pacifica the phone.

"Hello?" Pacifica said.

"Oh hey… Pacifica." Jessica said.

"What do you want?" Pacifica said angrily.

"Well Kayla and I found Stephanie's potion belt but it only had one potion left in it." Jessica said.

"Did the belt have anything else with it?" Pacifica asked.

"Not really… However, the belt had initials on it. If I remember right the belt said L, H, Sl, Fr, N, and F.

"That had to be the initials for the potions! L for love, H for hate, Sl for sleep, Fr for fear, N for nice, and F for forget. What was the last potion that you found!?" Pacifica asked.

"Nice." Jessica said.

Pacifica then looked at Mabel and then at Dipper and suddenly it dawned on her… Mabel wasn't hit by an object and lost her memory…She was hit by the forgetful potion… Dipper must have been hit with the sleep potion…

"I know what happened with Dipper and Mabel now. Tell me do you two know who got hit with the fear potion?" Pacifica asked.

"We think it might be Sarah…She's pretty scared of everything and Michael had to take her home after school in their limo instead of the bus." Jessica said.

"…Ok so now we need to find out how to fix them. Ask your parents if you two could come over to Dipper and Mabel's house and we will figure this out." Pacifica said.

"Umm. Sure, we will try. Where exactly is their house?" Jessica asked.

"I'll text the address to your sister. I don't want you to have it and visit Dipper while I'm not here!" Pacifica stressed.

"What you still don't trust me? Why do you hate me so much…?" Jessica asked.

"Ask your sister and you will know. Bye!" Pacifica said as she violently hung up the cell phone.

"Wow Pacifica, you really don't like her don't you?" Mabel said.

"You have no idea." Pacifica said.

After the three made it to the Pines' house, Mabel gave her best to pretend she knew her mom and Dipper didn't even say anything to Karen as he walked a few steps and fell on the couch.

"Pacifica dear, is Dipper alright?" Karen asked.

"Yeah he's just tired from all the hard school work and the homework he did on the bus. You want Mabel and I to take him up to his room?" Pacifica asked.

"Sure, just be careful." Karen said.

"We will. Oh by the way, is it alright if we have a couple of friends over to help with our school project?" Pacifica kind of lied but it was for the greater good that Dipper and Mabel's parents didn't know the truth.

"Sure sweetie. I'll make you kids some snacks to eat." Karen said as she walked back into the kitchen.

Mabel and Pacifica then grabbed both arms and almost literally dragged Dipper up to his room. 25 minutes later, Kayla and Jessica arrived and Karen directed them both to Dipper's room. Kayla and Jessica took a moment to look around Dipper's room.

"If you two are done looking around MY boyfriend's room, Maybe we could get some work done about this situation!" Pacifica stressed.

"Right. Here is the last potion we took from Stephanie's bag." Kayla said as she handed Pacifica the potion.

Pacifica thought for a moment and came up with an idea.

"I know how we can break these potion spells on Dipper, Mabel, and Sarah." Pacifica said.

"More smile dip?" Jessica asked.

"No. We have to meet the creator of the potions and he will tell us how to break the spells. He told us that smile dip was the cure for the hate potion but we need to know the cures for the other ones as well." Pacifica explained.

"So what are we waiting for, let's go." Kayla said.

"Not so fast. One of us has to stay here and watch over Dipper and Mabel while we are gone." Pacifica said.

"Well since you are the only one besides Dipper and Mabel that knows where this guy is, you have to go." Jessica said.

"Right so Kayla you are going to have to stay here until we get back." Pacifica said.

"Why can't I stay?" Jessica asked.

"Because I'm not leaving you here alone with my sleeping boyfriend!" Pacifica stressed.

"Ugh! Fine, let's go." Jessica said.

Pacifica told Karen that they were going down to the store to pick up some soda and bring it back. Karen agreed and the two girls left on bikes.

 **25 minutes later at the junk yard…**

Pacifica pounded on the Love god's van and Love god opened the door and saw the two girls before him.

"What do you girls want? I'm kind of busy right now." Love god said.

"We need help with your potions that Stephanie stole from you. What are the cures to your fear, sleepy, and forget potions?" Pacifica demanded.

"Look little girl, I'm a very busy man so please just lea-" Love god said until Pacifica grabbed him by the collar and brought him down to her eye level.

"LISTEN YOU FAIRY! I AM NOT SPENDING THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH A BOYFRIEND THAT'S IN A COMA! SO STOP WASTING MY TIME AND TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO KNOW!" Pacifica yelled.

"Alright alright. _Sigh,_ the sleeping potion can only be broken by putting frosting over his eyes. The fear potion can only be broken by eating a lot of spicy foods and the forgetful one can only be broken by getting that person's true love to kiss him or her. Now if you will excuse me!" Love god said as he slammed the door to his van.

"Smile dip, frosting, and spicy foods… This guy has weird cures for his potions." Jessica said.

"Yeah. However, there's a problem…" Pacifica said.

"What's the problem?" Jessica asked.

"Love god told Dipper and Mabel that once Michael's hate potion was cured, he might not be able to love again…So how can we cure Mabel if Michael can't love her again?" Pacifica said.

"Well we will have to see if he still loves Mabel…Right now though we have to cure Dipper at least and then we will fix Sarah." Jessica said.

"How can we fix Sarah? She's too frightened about everything to even answer the phone?" Pacifica asked.

"Well Kayla can call Michael and find out if he still loves Mabel and tell him to get his sister to eat some spicy food and break her potion spell.

"Ok then… Well it looks like we are going to the store anyways for the frosting and soda. We can't go back without the soda otherwise Dipper's mom would get suspicious on where we actually went." Pacifica explained.

"Agreed." Jessica said and the two girls made their way to the store.

 **40 Minutes later…**

The two girls made it back with the frosting and soda. They immediately walked into Dipper's room and saw Kayla and Mabel reading Dipper's journal as he was still sleeping.

"Get away from that and take this?" Pacifica said as she handed Kayla the big 3 liter bottle of cola.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Kayla asked as Pacifica yanked the journal out of her hands.

"We lied to Mrs. Pines and told her that we left to get some soda. Since I caught you snooping around in Dipper's stuff, you got to drink it. Pacifica said.

"The whole bottle!?" Kayla said.

"Yes." Pacifica said as she ripped open the frosting packet.

"What's that for?" Mabel asked.

"To wake your lazy brother up from the dead." Pacifica said as she smeared the frosting on his eyes.

After 5 minutes of waiting Dipper finally woke up from his slumber and his sleep potion spell was broken.

" _Yawn._ Hey Pacifica why are you here?" Dipper asked until he saw Jessica and Kayla too.

"Why are you two here? Dipper asked with wide eyes.

"You were under the sleep potion spell and they helped break it." Pacifica explained.

"Sleep potion? When did I get hit with that?" Dipper asked.

"During the food fight we created when we all were breaking Michael's hate potion spell.

"What is this stuff?" Dipper said as he wiped his face that had frosting on it.

"That was your cure for the sleep potion. We had to do it according with Love god's instructions." Jessica said.

"Hey I'm Mabel but I'm sure you already knew that hahaha. Mabel said as she wanted to be a part of the conversation.  
"Um Mabel are you doing alright?" Dipper asked as he looked at her.

"She got hit with the forget potion so she doesn't really remember much." Pacifica explained.

"Wow we really do look like twins!" Mabel said as she looked in Dipper's mirror and saw both her and Dipper's reflection.

"Ok this is kind of getting weird but not as weird as… you know." Dipper said as he looked at Pacifica. It took her a moment but she remembered that she possessed Mabel's body and kissed Dipper with it.

"Oh yeah…Sorry again about that." Pacifica said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kayla asked.

"Nothing." Pacifica and Dipper said at the same time.

"Anyways… Did you find a cure for Mabel and Sarah?" Kayla asked.

"Sarah? What happened with her?" Dipper asked.

"She got hit with the fear potion and now she's afraid of everything." Pacifica explained.

"Wow…A lot happened while I was out cold." Dipper said.

"Yes and I had to drag your behind all the way home!" Pacifica yelled.

"Sorry Paz." Dipper said.

"IF YOU TWO ARE DONE! I would like know about Sarah and Mabel now." Kayla interrupted.

"Sarah has to eat spicy foods to break her spell…However, Mabel isn't as easy to help out." Pacifica said.

"Why what's wrong?" Dipper asked.

"Well… Mabel's spell can only be broken by her true love's kiss but Michael might not love her after we broke the hate potion spell on him. So we need you to talk with Michael on the phone and find out if he still loves Mabel." Pacifica said as she looked at Kayla.

"M-Me? What makes you believe I have his number?" Kayla said while blushing and playing with her hair.

"Because we all know you had a thing for Michael before he got with Mabel. You had his number but never used it because you were too nervous to talk to the guy." Jessica said.

"They didn't need to know that!" Kayla panicked as she looked over to the two Pines twins.

"Don't worry about it Kayla. As long as you are not like Stephanie and try stealing Michael away from Mabel, then I could care less that you have Michael's number. However, we still need you to help and save my sister and find out if he still loves her." Dipper said.

Kayla nodded and pulled out her cell phone and scrolled down to Michael's number.

"Here goes nothing…"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Aren't I just the worst? Lol can't have a long chapter without a cliffhanger. Will Michael tell the others that he still loves Mabel? What will the group do with the nice potion? Will SARAH EAT SPICY FOOD!? Lol Find out next time…BYE.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you all for the great reviews…After this chapter, next chapter will be the last unfortunately. :(… ANYWAYS enjoy the new chapter of Recoiling Emotions and find out what happens.**

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **Unexpected turns…**

Kayla scrolled down her contacts and found Michael's cellphone number…

"Here goes nothing." Kayla said as she pressed the call button.

 _Ring…_

 _Ring…_

 _Ring…_

"Hello?" Michael answered.

"Hey..um. Michael. Haha. This is Kayla, from school." Kayla nervously said.

"Oh hey Kayla, what's up?" Michael asked.

"Well…this might be a little awkward to ask but… Do you still love Mabel?" Kayla said and everyone in the room got really quiet and impatiently awaited Michael's answer…

"Well yeah, I mean she is still my girlfriend after all… Why?" Michael asked.

"Well…um… The thing is…" Kayla said.

"Oh for the love of God!" Pacifica said as she snatched Kayla's cell phone as she was getting tired of the nervous Kayla.

"Hey Mike it's me Pacifica." Pacifica said on the phone.

"Hey cuz. What's going on?" Michael asked.

"You were under another potion spell that Stephanie put you under. It was the hate potion and we broke your spell during the food fight earlier today." Pacifica explained.

"No wonder I was so angry with everything… I don't even remember Stephanie putting me under the spell." Michael said.

"You were with Sarah, Mabel, and Dipper during the fall festival. Dipper told me that when he got home on the phone." Pacifica said.

"Oh yeah… It's starting to come back to me now. I can't believe she did that to me again…" Michael said.

"Yeah but thanks to everyone, we managed to break that curse over you but at a terrible price." Pacifica said.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"Dipper, Mabel, and even your sister Sarah got hit with potions too. We've managed to break Dipper's potion spell and all Sarah needs to do is eat spicy food and she will be alright. However, Mabel need's you to kiss her in order for her spell to be broken." Pacifica explained.

"I see…I will tell Sarah to order some spicy food for dinner tonight and I will give Mabel a kiss tomorrow morning at school." Michael said.

"Alright then, it's settled… Thank you Michael." Pacifica said.

"No problem. How is Mabel by the way?" Michael asked.

"She's…alright. Just can't remember anything right now but hopefully that will change tomorrow." Pacifica said.

"Yeah… I wish I could help now but you know my dad…Always controlling both my and Sarah's lives… I wished we'd didn't have to move after school is over." Michael said with a depressed tone.

Suddenly Pacifica got an idea…

"Don't worry Michael, we can fix that too…" Pacifica said as she picked up the nice potion…

 **Northwest manor…**

"Alright…Yeah that might work. Alright see you guys later…Bye." Michael said as he hung up the cell phone.

He then walked down to the living room where his sister was…

"Hey Sarah… You doing alright?" Michael asked as he saw his paranoid sister on the couch looking everywhere and whispering stuff to herself.

"You hungry? I can get the cook to make you something…" Michael said but all he got in response was a terrified sister that didn't have any answer to give.

"I'll be right back." Michael said as he walked towards the kitchen.

When Michael opened the door to the kitchen, he was greeted by the one person he hated more than anything…Richard Northwest.

"Hello Michael. What brings you here?" Richard said as he narrowed his eyes on Michael.

"Nothing just getting Sarah and myself something to eat." Michael said not willing to get into another argument with his father.

"That can wait… We are going to see the new mansion we will be living in. I've already bought it and once your school year is over we will be leaving." Richard said.

Michael really wanted to protest his father's decision about leaving for a new state in a new home…However, he decided not to protest and stifle his anger for his father…for now.

"Alright Father." Michael said.

"Good, now get your sister. We are leaving and we won't be back until tonight." Richard said as he walked away.

Once Richard was out of site, Michael hurried in the kitchen. He ran up to the cook who was on his break right now.

"Um, excuse me sir." Michael said.

"Yes young man. How can I help you?" The cook asked.

"Do you have anything spicy already made?" Michael asked as he was pressed for time.

"Here. You can have my left over lunch, its spicy chicken." The cook said as he handed Michael the tinfoil covered piece of chicken.

"Thank you so much." Michael said as he ran out of the kitchen.

As soon as Michael walked in the living room, he gave Sarah the chicken.

"Here Sarah, eat it." Michael said as he handed the open tinfoil piece of spicy chicken.

Sarah was shaking while picking it up and hesitated before eating it…but she eventually did. Michael waited patiently for the spell that was on his sister to be broken. Suddenly his sister was holding her head in pain and began to cry.

Michael was freaking out. "What went wrong? Why isn't the cure working?" Michael wondered.

Suddenly their father called to them…

"MICHAEL. SARAH. GET IN THE LIMO NOW!" Richard shouted.

Sarah's sudden head pain seemed to be reducing but she was still afraid of everything. Michael didn't know what went wrong but he couldn't try his father's patients any longer. So he grabbed Sarah's hand and they quickly ran to the limo and then they left with their father…

 **Meanwhile, back at the Pines house…**

Pacifica was arguing with Jessica and Kayla for looking in Dipper's journal again, Mabel was jumping on Dipper's bed, and Dipper was just sitting in the middle of this mess…

"I mean it… These girls are going to be the death of me…" Dipper said to himself as everyone was arguing and yelling.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIENDS JOURNAL!" Pacifica yelled.

"Awe come on Pacifica, we're just curious on what Dipper writes." Jessica said.

"Yeah, Dipper isn't objecting." Mabel chimed in.

"Please Pacifica?" Kayla said.

"I SAID NO!" Pacifica shouted as she yanked the journal out of Kayla's hands.

"Ugh! You're no fun!" Jessica pouted.

"EVERYONE GET OUT!" Pacifica shouted as she pushed everyone out of Dipper's room including Mabel and slammed the door.

Outside Dipper's room Mabel, Kayla, and Jessica just looked at each other.

"What do we do now?" Kayla asked.

"Well Pacifica said my room is down the hallway, so would you girls like to see my pet pig?" Mabel asked.

"Um sure." Jessica said and the three made their way towards Mabel's room.

Back in Dipper's room Pacifica was huffing and puffing as she was trying to calm herself down from all the craziness with everything.

"It's alright Paz, they're just wondering about what was in my journal. No big deal or anything." Dipper said.

"That's not the point Dip… They got to respect other people's privacy and not be nosey." Pacifica said as she crossed her arms.

"Look there is nothing to worry about. I have no secrets and the stuff they would read is just about you and me." Dipper said as he sat on his bed and Pacifica joined him.

"Won't you worry that they would find some weird spell in your journal and create another problem for us? We already got enough on our plate and I'm just tired of fighting off the supernatural." Pacifica said as she laid her head on Dipper's shoulder.

"I really haven't thought of it that way…but there is nothing to worry about. Once Sarah and eventually Mabel get cured we can stop Stephanie and all this bad stuff will be behind us." Dipper said as he placed a hand on Pacifica's hand.

"I hope you're right Dipper." Pacifica said as she interlinked her fingers with Dipper's…

After the crazy day was over. Pacifica, Kayla, and Jessica left to head home for the night. Dipper said good night to Mabel and his parents for the night and walked in his room. Dipper then just laid there on his bed thinking about what Pacifica said…

" _I'm just tired of fighting off the supernatural…I hope you're right Dipper…"_ Pacifica's voice haunted Dipper's thoughts as he laid there.

"I promise Pacifica, I will make this all right…" Dipper whispered to himself in the dark of his room.

After another 20 minutes of lying awake, sleep finally took Dipper…

 **The next morning…**

Everyone arrived at school that morning. However, things… were a bit tense. The kids around the school were whispering and gossiping about the rumor of Michael and Sarah leaving once the school year was over. Apparently one of the kids that goes to the school was a son to one of the butlers of the Northwest Manor, he leaked this rumor that his father told him about…

Once the kids saw Michael and the terrified Sarah arrive with their limo, they got quiet really quick and only whispered to themselves.

"I heard Sarah Northwest was so devastated by the news of their move that she is terrified of everything." Some girl whispered.

"I heard it was because her father is abusive and didn't like her back talk." The other girl whispered.

Michael just barely overheard their conversation and just shook his head…

"Ugh…I tired of this crap. People always gossiping about us and our family. I wished they'd mind their own business." Michael said as he walked with his shaking scared sister.

Suddenly, Michael saw Dipper and the other's and walked over there with Sarah close behind him because she was to terrified to walk alone.

"Dipper, we have a problem." Michael said.

"What's wrong Mike?" Dipper asked.

"Sarah's cure didn't work!" Michael said and everyone was shocked.

"B-But why? How?" Pacifica panicked.

"I don't know. I gave her the spicy food like you said but it didn't work. In fact, it gave her a searing headache for a few moments then she went back to being scared again." Michael explained.

"Something must be wrong…" Dipper said as he was lost in thought on what might be wrong.

"Did the Love god lie to us?" Jessica asked.

"I don't think so…He was very intimidated by me and he told me all the cures in detail." Pacifica said.

"Well we would have to meet him in person and make sure that the cures are really real. He could have left something out so we have to find out." Dipper said and the group nodded.

"Speaking of cures…Didn't you guys say I have to kiss this guy in order for my cure to work?" Mabel asked.

"We can try..." Michael said.

Michael then walked up to Mabel and gave her a kiss… After 2 minutes of kissing the two finally broke.

"Geez, you two really draw that one out." Pacifica said which made Michael blush a little but then remembered to see if the kiss actually worked.

"Do you remember anything now Mabel?" Dipper asked.

"Um… I don't really know. I don't think I remember anything before yesterday…I'm sorry." Mabel said as she hung her head low.

"It's alright Mabel, it was worth the try." Pacifica said.

"Well until we meet Love god and find out the truth behind these cures, we have to help Mabel with school for the day." Dipper said.

"Right. Each of us can take her to her classes and after school we will head over to this Love god." Michael stated and everyone nodded in agreement.

The morning bell finally rung and everyone walked to their classes for the day…

 **After school…**

After the kids got out and made their way to the buses, Michael stopped everyone with Sarah right behind him.

"Hey guys wait up!" Michael said.

"What's up Mike?" Dipper asked.

"Our limo can take everyone to this Love god and we can find the answers we need." Michael said.

"Really? Wouldn't your dad get mad?" Pacifica asked.

"Forget about him. What you told me on the phone can put him in his place so I'm not worried." Michael said.

"Oh yeah. Here, I got it in my bag…" Pacifica said as she dug into her book bag and pulled out the nice potion and gave it to Michael.

"Nice…Once I hit him with this, Sarah and I won't have any more problems with him! We might be able to stay in Gravity falls too!" Michael said while getting excited.

"Right but right now we need to go see Love god and find out how to fix Mabel and Sarah." Dipper said and everyone agreed.

Dipper, Michael, Sarah, Mabel, Jessica, Pacifica, and Kayla got into the limo and it drove off towards the junk yard…

"This is how it feels to ride in a limo… I could get used to this." Jessica said as she laid back in her seat.

"So um… What does this Love god guy look like?" Kayla asked.

"He's just this big guy with wings on his back. He primarily makes people fall in love with each other." Dipper said as he looked out the window.

Kayla couldn't help but daydream about some muscular guy with big white wings. She was just melting with the thought of him looking like that.

"I wonder if he's single…" Kayla said with a blush while smiling.

Dipper, Pacifica, and Jessica just looked at each other and then busted out laughing.

"Wh-What's so funny?" Kayla asked.

"N-nothing. You'll see." Pacifica said trying to regain her composure.

As the limo drove up to the junk yard, everyone then got out and walked around the corner to the entrance of the junk yard where Love god's van was…However, the group saw someone that they didn't expect seeing.

With terrified eyes Michael said… "Father."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **AN: Another twist in the story lol. What is Richard Northwest doing at the junk yard and how did he know about everyone being there?... What do you think might happen? Find out next time on the last chapter of Recoiling Emotions.**

 **P.S.: Another sequel is in the works… Be prepared for "Responsible Actions"…BYE**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Here it is folks… The last chapter of Recoiling Emotions. This chapter is going to be long so break out the expired soda and the illegal smile dip and enjoy lol. WARNING CHAPTER CONTAINS: Violence, Language, and emotional scenes… Readers' discretion is advised.**

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **What comes around must go around…**

"Father!" Michael said in complete shock.

"Why are you here Uncle?" Pacifica asked.

"Silence girl, you are not my niece anymore. Not since you had my brother locked up. I despise you and your mother for making the Northwest name into nothing but shit!" Richard said as Pacifica began to tear up. Dipper saw this and his anger took hold of him.

"HEY! I don't care who you are! NO ONE will say anything bad about Pacifica! She is way stronger than you and she is her own person along with her mother. YOU are the one who makes the Northwest family corrupt along with your bastard brother of yours who kidnapped Pacifica twice!" Dipper said and everyone was looking at him with astoundment.

" _Dipper Pines… It doesn't matter who he stands up against. He always does and that makes him the bravest person I know… I love him so much."_ Pacifica thought as her hurt pride was recovered and strengthened thanks to Dipper's words.

"Do you know who you are talking to boy? I am the head of the Northwest family, you don't even have a right to speak… Now it's time Michael, get your sister and get back in the limo and go straight home. Once I get back I will teach you a very hard lesson for disobeying me." Richard said.

"How did you know we were going to be here!?" Michael demanded.

"Well it was thanks for this little girl who told me what your plans were and where you and your sister were going to be with these peasants." Richard said and Stephanie came in site from behind Richard.

"STEPHANIE!" Everyone except Mabel and Sarah said in shock.

"I heard all about your plans for hanging out in the junk yard with these jerks and I just had to tell your father Michael. So I called him up and he and I quickly made it here before you all showed up." Stephanie said with her twisted smile.

"YOU BITCH!" Pacifica shouted.

"Young lady you will watch your mouth! If it wasn't for Ms. Stephanie Kyles, I wouldn't have known this ploy. I am very upset and disappointed in you Michael and Sarah. Now… GET IN THE DAMN LIMO!" Richard shouted which got everyone wincing at his volume…Except Michael.

"No." Michael said.

"What did you just say?!" Richard said.

"I SAID NO!" Michael shouted.

"You will do what I say or so help me God I wil-" Richard said until Michael cut his sentence short.

"You don't control me or my sister anymore! I have had it with your mistreatment on us. Always making us dress up for your stupid events and parties. ALWAYS telling me how worthless I am if I don't exceed your expectations. Saying who I can date and who I can't. I love Mabel Pines and I am not spending a DAMN SECOND AWAY FROM HER!" Michael shouted as he pulled out the nice potion from his pocket.

"Wait… That's!" Stephanie said but it was too late.

Michael threw the bottle at his father and the glass broke on his face, cutting up skin and drawing blood. The potion's liquid entered his eyes, mouth, and the fresh cut from the glass of the bottle… Richard began shaking and suddenly he was smiling brightly.

"Your right Michael how foolish of me to deny the person you deserve. You are a bright young man with a beautiful girlfriend. I'm going to head home and unpacking my suitcases, I don't know why I wanted to leave this beautiful place in the first place. Come home with your sister whenever you feel like it. I love you two so very much." Richard said with a happy smile as he walked away with a happy strut.

Michael wasn't expecting the nice potion to work this well. To be honest it was starting to creep Michael out on how drastically his father's personality changed.

"NO! HOW COULD YOU!?" Stephanie shouted.

"Oh shut up Stephanie. You were the one behind all this mess." Kayla said.

"Yeah, if weren't for you things would have been better instead of worse." Jessica said.

"And you look ugly too!" Mabel said wanting to be a part of the conversation.

"You won't get away with this I will have my revenge and take what rightfully belongs to me! I will find any way possible to make your lives hell on earth I will-"Stephanie said until she was hit in the face hard by Pacifica, unaware of her advance during her speech.

"You will shut up now." Pacifica said while looking down at the unconscious Stephanie.

Suddenly, everyone heard the van door open from twenty feet away.

"Hey I'm trying to get some sleep here! Mind keeping it down?" Love god said.

Kayla saw Love god for what Dipper described him as. He did have wings on his back but they were small and he was big but not the big she was hoping for. Instead of the muscular, handsome, and majestic man she daydreamed about. She saw an ugly, fat, and disgusting pig of a man before her and she gaged. Dipper, Jessica, and Pacifica then started laughing at Kayla for her assumption of Love god only to be crushed by the sudden truth of his image.

"Hey what are you kids doing here? Get lost, I'm trying to sleep." Love god said.

"Not so fast, we need answers!" Dipper demanded as he changed his attitude to be more serious.

"Look I already told your little girlfriend everything she needed to know." Love god said.

"Not everything. The cures you told us for the forgetful potion and the fearful potion won't work." Michael said.

"What are you talking about?" Love god asked.

"I gave Sarah the spicy food but the fear potion spell wasn't cured. I also gave Mabel a kiss to cure her forgetful potion spell but that didn't work at all neither!" Michael said.

"OH… That's right, I completely forgot to tell you. The cures I told you about were for the other potions. I accidently told you the opposite, the forgetful potion is spicy food and the fearful potion is the kiss… Sorry." Love god said as he looked over at Pacifica.

"You think you could have told us that earlier!?" Pacifica shouted.

"Hey hey hey. A guy can mistakes every now and then." Love god said.

"Well that's just great… How in the world are we going to find Sarah's true love if she doesn't have the courage to even talk with anyone?" Kayla asked.

"Beats me. BYE." Love god said as he slammed the door to his van.

"That lazy son of a…" Pacifica sneered.

"Don't worry Paz. We find a way." Dipper said trying to calm down his girlfriend.

"Maybe we can get Love god to set Sarah up with someone?" Pacifica suggested.

"I think I have a better idea… but I have to get to the mansion. There is something there that might help with our situation." Michael said.

"The mansion? What's there?" Dipper asked.

"Sarah's diary." Michael said with a smile.

"NO!" Sarah screamed as she ran to Michael in fear.

"Sarah... You finally said something. I thought you were too scared to say anything." Jessica said.

"YOU CAN'T LOOK IN THERE!" Sarah yelled as she shook Michael's arm.

"Why what's in there?" Dipper asked.

"There is this crush she has but I don't know who it is. Maybe if we find out who she secretly loves, perhaps we can get that person to kiss her and break the curse." Michael said.

"DON'T LOOK IN THERE, PLEASE!" Sarah screamed as tears of fear rolled down her face.

"Sarah why? You can't live like this. You can't live a life of fear." Michael said.

"We will find another way… please Michael." Sarah said as she was shaking in terror.

" _Sigh._ Alright Sarah… We will find another way. However, we got to take you home. You will be safe there and you won't have to worry about anything." Michael suggested and Sarah nodded.

"I'll come too. Dipper can you come along?" Pacifica asked.

"Sure. Kayla could you and Jessica take Mabel home for us?" Dipper asked.

"SURE THEY WILL! We will have a slumber party!" Mabel shouted and Dipper laughed.

"Hahaha. Even with that forgetful potion affecting her, Mabel is still Mabel by heart. However I don't think that Kayla and Jessica want to have a slumber party with you Mabs. I think they have to head to their home too." Dipper said.

"Actually Dip I think a slumber party would be a great idea, we just gotta call our parents first." Kayla said.

"Oh well in that case great. Just don't go in my room then, otherwise you would regret it." Dipper said.

"Pffft… What would you do if we did?" Jessica asked.

"It's not what I would do, it's what she would do." Dipper said and the girls looked over to Pacifica who was giving a death glare saying: YOU GO IN HIS ROOM AND YOU ARE DEAD!

Both girls gulped and then nodded quickly.

"Right, no going in Dipper's room. Understood." Kayla said with fear in her voice.

"Good!" Pacifica said.

"If that's settled, let's get going." Michael said. Pacifica and Dipper nodded in agreement and got into the limo with him and Sarah.

When the limo drove off, the three girls then made their way towards where Dipper and Mabel's house was.

"So you still know where I live?" Mabel asked.

"No sweat, I still have your address in my phone when Pacifica texted it to me yesterday." Kayla explained.

"Great! Let's get going then." Mabel said with her bubbly smile and the three girls started walking away from the junkyard.

 **Meanwhile, at the Northwest Manor…**

25 Minutes pasted and the limo finally arrived at the Northwest Manor. Once Pacifica, Michael, Sarah, and Dipper got inside, they were shocked to see what was happening… Richard was decorating the lobby with flowers and having butlers and maids paint the walls with a light blue paint while happy music was playing.

"This is kind of creepy." Everyone except Sarah said.

"KIDS! So happy to see you here. Please make yourselves at home. If you're hungry or anything, let me know and I will be more than happy to make you whatever you want." Richard said with a happy smile.

" _I've might of traded one monster for a different one…"_ Michael thought as he was seeing his father dance around with the flowers. Still though, he'd rather deal with a creepy happy father than an unfair and heartless one that was about to make them move.

"Dipper, why don't you and I take Sarah to the living room and watch some TV? I'm sure Pacifica has to use the bathroom after that long ride over here." Michael said.

"I don't have to…" Pacifica said.

"It's alright Pacifica, you might have DIARY-ia." Michael said turning the word diarrhea into diary hidden in the word. Pacifica took the hint and understood that Michael wants Pacifica to search for Sarah's diary.

"OH yeah. I ate something foul during lunch and I might be in there for a while. You three have fun and I'll be in the living room with you guys as soon as I finish my business." Pacifica said and Michael and Dipper nodded in agreement as the two boys walked with Sarah towards the living room.

Once they were gone and out of site, Pacifica then hurried up to Sarah's room and searched for her diary. She searched through everything, dressers, the closet, her night stand, and even underneath her pillows. However, she couldn't find it and she was getting frustrated.

"UGH! Where could it be!? This shouldn't be this hard to find a stupid diary." Pacifica said as she looked up in frustration. Suddenly something caught her eye… A tile near the corner of Sarah's room ceiling looked out of place. As curiosity took her, she made her way to the out of place tile.

"AH HA! FOUND IT!" Pacifica shouted as she looked behind that tile. However, the diary had a lock on it. Pacifica then took out one of her bobby pins and started picking at it.

After 5 minutes of picking Sarah's diary lock, Pacifica finally unlocked it and quickly opened it up. However, what she found was shocking and unbelievable…

"This can't be right… She likes…"

 **Meanwhile, at the Pines' residence…**

"Oh my god! I had a merman for a boyfriend!" Mabel shouted as she held up her summer romance album with Jessica and Kayla next to her looking at it.

"He looks handsome. I wonder why it didn't work out with you two." Jessica said.

"Well he is a merman Jess. Kind of hard to date, if you know what I mean." Kayla said.

"Yeah I guess you're right… Who is this guy with a hoodie?" Jessica asked as she pointed to the picture of Norman.

"I don't know but for some reason it has the message saying don't date ever again." Mabel said.

"You know what. We should get Mabel her cure and she would have more memories of these guys." Kayla suggested.

"Yeah. Let's see if we can find some spicy food and see if it works." Jessica said.

The girls then walked down stairs and found out that Karen was making some spicy nachos for snacks for them.

"Oh girls. I was just about to bring these spicy nachos up to you three." Karen said.

"Oh we didn't know you were making these for us. Thanks…um Mom." Mabel said remembering that she has to pretend that Karen is her mother until she gets her memories back.

"Are you alright sweetie? You've been acting strange for a few days now." Karen said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Mabel said.

"Alright sweetie… I'm going to head out and pick up your father from work. Lock the door behind me and only open it up when either Dipper gets back, or when your father and I get back home." Karen said as she grabbed her purse and car keys.

"Alright Mrs. Pines, thank you for letting us spend the night here." Jessica said.

"Yeah thank you very much." Kayla said.

"You're welcome girls. Any friends of Mabel's are welcome here, as long as it's alright with your parents." Karen said.

"Yeah they are ok with it. They are going to come by in a few hours and drop off our clothes of us for school tomorrow." Kayla explained.

"Alright…Well I'm off, I'll be back in a half an hour." Karen said.

"Alright, bye Mom." Mabel said and Karen walked out the door.

Once Karen left, the girls got back to the business at hand…

"Quickly Mabel, eat the nachos!" Jessica said.

Mabel took a big bite of the nachos and after swallowing it she started to get dizzy.

"Oh my head…" Mabel said as she held her forehead.

"Mabel are you alright?" Jessica asked in a panic.

After waiting a few minutes, Mabel finally fell out of being dizzy and the forgetful potion spell wore off.

"I… I remember…EVERYTHING!" Mabel shouted with joy and ran around the kitchen with a laugh.

"Thank you guys! For curing me. It felt weird not remembering everything. I even remembered who those guys are in the album. That was my failed romances album during the summer." Mabel explained.

"Failed romances? Why were they failed romances?" Kayla asked.

"I'll tell you all about them because now I remember." Mabel said with a smile.

 **Back at the Northwest Manor…**

Dipper, Michael, and Sarah were watching duck detective on the television until Pacifica came into the living room…

"Um Michael, Dipper I need you two to help me with something." Pacifica said.

Dipper and Michael got up and walked with Pacifica outside the living room, leaving Sarah to watch the show in a temporary peace.

"What did you find out?" Michael asked.

"…Dipper." Pacifica said.

"What about me?" Dipper asked.

"She secretly loves you Dipper." Pacifica said as she handed Dipper the diary and Dipper read it.

" _Dear diary, I can't stop thinking about Dipper. He's so cute and that smile just makes me melt. However, I know he loves Pacifica and she loves him so I can't have him but still… I see what she sees in him and I kind of understand why Jessica fought Pacifica over him. He's just perfect. He's brave, cute, a little shy at first but gets over that fast, and very handsome. I'm jealous of Pacifica, she has such a great guy and she deserves him. I just hope I can find someone like him. Just thinking about him makes my heart fluster…"_ The diary entry said as Dipper read it and saw Pacifica tear up.

"Pacifica… I'm sorry. I didn't know." Dipper said.

"It's alright Dip. Normally I would get mad at anyone that was trying to flirt with you but this is…different. She actually loves you…" Pacifica said as she was tearing up more.

"Don't worry about it cuz, we will find someone like Dipper and we will be able to-" Michael said.

"DIPPER IS THE ONLY ONE!" Pacifica shouted and everyone looked at her but then went back to work.

"Look Pacifica. This can't be the only way." Dipper said.

"I don't want this to happen anymore than you do Dipper but we have to cure her now. Otherwise… Sarah won't be able to be free from her fear potion." Pacifica said.

"I can't betray you like this though." Dipper said as he placed his hands on Pacifica shoulders but Pacifica jerked away.

"Just do it Dipper and get it over with." Pacifica said as she walked away towards another room in the mansion.

Dipper was about to go after her but was stopped by Michael.

"Dipper… She has somewhat of a point. Sarah can't live in fear like this and she needs to be cured." Michael said.

"But Michael! I love Pacifica, not Sarah." Dipper said.

"I know…and I also know neither of you want this to happen. However, Pacifica will forgive you and I swear to you that I will get her to come back to you." Michael said as he placed a hand on Dipper's shoulder.

"A...All right." Dipper said.

"Good. I'm gonna try talking with Pacifica and get her to calm down. I promise she will still love you Dipper. Now make sure the kiss is a good one because a small one might not work." Michael said.

Dipper wasn't looking at Michael because he hated this, it was bad enough that he had to kiss Sarah to begin with but it had to be a good one? That was really putting Dipper in a vice. Michael then walked away and Dipper then looked at the living room.

" _Sigh…_ I can't believe I'm about to do this…" Dipper said to himself as he slowly walked into the living room where Sarah was.

Dipper then sat on the loveseat where Sarah was sitting…

"Di…Dipper? What are you doing?" Sarah asked in a nervous panic.

Before Sarah was able to react, Dipper kissed her for a few seconds and quickly broke away. Sarah's potion spell broke instantly. However, Dipper didn't know what was about to happen next as Sarah jumped on him and re-kissed him.

Dipper then pushed Sarah off of him and got up… Sarah didn't know what was going on. She really thought Dipper wanted to be with her but then remembered what the Love god said. Her cure was a kiss from her true love and she didn't love anyone else more than Dipper.

Di…Dipper. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I mean…I…" Sarah said.

"You're cured now, that's what matters…Nothing more. So do you, me, and Pacifica a favor and forget about this." Dipper said as he walked out of the living room.

Once Dipper got back into the lobby he was greeted by Michael.

"Dipper! We got a problem…" Michael said.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked.

"Pacifica…She ran away out the mansion!" Michael said.

 **6 minutes earlier…**

Michael walked into the dining room and saw Pacifica sitting down at the table. He then sat next to her as Pacifica was lost in thought.

"This is the first time in 4 months since I've been in a mansion…" Pacifica said.

"Yeah… Pacifica, Dipper still-" Michael started to say until Pacifica held up a hand.

"Michael don't… Just tell Dipper to stay with Sarah…She needs him more than me." Pacifica said.

"Pacifica that's just your emotions talking. Dipper doesn't love Sarah, he loves you." Michael said.

"But she loves him and after what he's about to do she's not going to let him go and…I don't want to ruin her life like that. So I'm just going to go… Don't try to stop me and don't tell Dipper…He needs to forget about me." Pacifica said as she got up and ran out.

"Pacifica!" Michael yelled but it was too late, she was gone…

Michael then ran out of the dining room to find Dipper. Once Dipper was informed about Pacifica running away, Dipper quickly ran after her leaving Michael in the mansion.

Dipper knew one place were Pacifica might of ran off to. The one place they were before their relationship started…

 **Gravity falls town square…**

" _This was the place… The place where my crush on him was near its peak. I remember it like yesterday… Dipper had helped me set up a stage to apologize to the people for leaving them out of my parent's party they held every year. I can't believe that everything started from that day… No before then, during the party I knew something was between us but I've chosen to hide it away from him. It wasn't until I kissed his check…"_ Pacifica thought as she touched her lips remembering that day while tears were rolling down her checks.

Suddenly she heard her name from a distance… it grew and grew in volume.

"pacifica...pacifica…Pacifica…Pacifica…PACIFICA!" Dipper shouted as he ran, he got closer to where she was and Pacifica noticed him.

"NO stay away!" Pacifica shouted once Dipper was 20 feet away.

"Pacifica, why did you run away? I told you that I'm not leaving you for Sarah." Dipper said.

"I want you to leave!" Pacifica shouted.

"No." Dipper said.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Pacifica yelled.

"I SAID NO!" Dipper yelled back.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I DON'T NEED YOU! SARAH NEEDS YOU." Pacifica shouted as she walked up to Dipper.

"AND I TOLD YOU NO!" Dipper said as he too walked towards Pacifica.

Suddenly they both were in front of each other with stubborn eyes boring into each other. Neither of them backing down from the other. After 5 minutes of not saying a single word, Dipper then kissed Pacifica on the cheek… The same side Pacifica kissed Dipper on way back then…

Pacifica held her check after realizing what Dipper did and slapped him across the face hard. Dipper didn't move nor did he care… Pacifica then got teary eyed and slammed her lips on Dipper's... They kissed for a long time, their passion for each other never ceasing and once they broke they looked into each other's eyes… Both lost in thought but thinking about the same thing… Remembering and enjoying their recoiling emotions…

 **THE END…**

 **AN: HAHAHA! I love it. I love it. I love it. And I hope you loved it as well. Dipper and Pacifica will never die no matter what! Friends, Foes, Dream demons, Family… NOTHING will take away their love. ANYWAYS… Hoped you enjoyed this story and stayed tune for the next sequel. The kids have a WHOLE heap of new challenges as they enter the young adult life… until next time BYE.**


End file.
